Naruto- the revenge
by FanWriter2400
Summary: We treat someone else ill because we don't like them, but have we ever thought how do they feel. After being treated like this for years, Naruto has set out to change the world, take revenge on those who treated him ill. Now, he wants to change this cruel world.
1. The beginning

**CHAPTER 1- THE BEGINNING**

KONOHAGEKURE, FIRE COUNTRY

A group of angry mobs were running and shouting, "come out demon" " we are going to kick you out of our village" " we will do this for our village and our children" " get out you freaking demon" The mobs were shouting at top of their lungs.

"SILENCE" a voice roared from behind them, an old man in a haori and a hat with the kanji of fire was standing behind them, smoking a pipe, rage in his eyes. The mobs became silent.

"Lord Third" a mob managed to speak, the man in front of them was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage.

"What do you think you are doing, eh" the third spoke in an angry voice. A mob replied "we were just scaring the demon, you know he is the nine…. The mob stopped after seeing the third gave him a death stare, remembering that "that word" was a Taboo.

"You just leave, all of you leave and don't ever talk about that, never ever again" the hokage spoke, now a bit calm.

"ye- yes lord third" the one in the front spoke and the mobs ran away. _This, why does this happen every time, can't any of them forgive him._ The third thought, he sighed and left. A young boy with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes and tattered clothes was hiding behind a tree , he was 8 years old. A little badge was pinned to his shirt, with "NARUTO" written in a messy handwriting, the kid was crying as he thought. _Why, why do they all hate me, what have I done, I never did anything"_ The kid wanted to run away, but he had nowhere to go and live, no parents, no known relatives or family friends, No one. He started walking down to an apartment which probably belonged his dead parents. He entered and started to change, tears still rolled down his cheeks. He gazed at a weird symbol on his belly button, which the third said was a wound and should not be touched as it can be painful, he never touched it in 8 years but suddenly wanted to, a voice, a cold voice entered his mind and told him to touch the symbol, as it would be a solution to his problems. Naruto hesitated but touched the symbol, and blacked out.

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

He woke up to find himself inside a weird passage, water was flowing throughout the place. " _A weird place_ " he thought as he began moving forward into an area with more brightness than where he was, he looked all over and was shocked.. or scared to be exact after seeing a cage, with something giant inside. He looked clearly and saw a giant orange fox, with big canines and red eyes filled with rage, he had nine tails.

"Wha- what are you" Naruto cried." Don't you know, I am your truth, I am what people see in you, I am the demon they see in you. And I heard you want to be hokage, I am what the fourth left for you as a gift." The fox replied

"You… you are the nine… nine tails demon fox" Naruto screamed.

"Indeed" Nine tails said "You are a smart one, now come and break this seal. The demon fox let out an angry roar, scaring the little Naruto." Noooooooooooooo" he screamed and tried to run away as the Nine Tails yelled" One day, one day you will come to me, seeking power, face it brat, you cannot live amongst those people, use my power and you will be strongest of them all, get it brat, strongest".

NARUTO'S APARTMENT, KONOHA

The young one woke up and saw himself back in his room, still shivering from what he had encountered. He jumped on his bed and started to cry" how can this be, I… I could never be the hokage, no one will want a demon like me to live, that's why they hate me, I killed their loved ones" he dozed off as he was tired from all that running.

NARUTO'S DREAM

Naruto found himself running away with a tattered short and a torn tee shirt, exposing his seal. He had a wound on his right leg which made it hard to run, bruises all over his face and arms, he was heading towards a dark forest, shouts coming from behind" Kill the demon" "He should die" " Go away forever demon"." Leave me alone" he yelled at the top of his lungs, suddenly he bumped into something large, falling on the ground, he saw what he bumped in horror, the nine tails fox." You need my power, destroy the villagers Naruto". He saw the nine tails rushing to him and everything went dark.

NARUTO'S APARTMENT

Naruto woke up and was more terrified, he covered himself under the bed sheet, scared. He didn't want to leave his apartment as the mobs will try to kill him. but he didn't feel safe in his apartment either. Naruto knew Iruka Sensei would come to pick him up for academy test. But didn't want to go, he heard the nine tails voice in his head, "You need my power" and ran out of his apartment at the risk of being chased. He was right about the chasing part, just as he ran the same mobs came and stared chasing him through the village as everyone saw and ignored. Naruto had tears rolling down his cheeks, wanting help, but knew none of them would help him, everyone in the village, with a few expectations hated him. They beat him up, even the kids and no one would help him, he knew. " I will help you" he heard the nine tails voice again in his head. Naruto thought" _Whose fault is this, why am I leading a life like this"._ "the hokage wouldn't save you this time demon" a mob shouted, suddenly Naruto realized who was to blame" _the hokage, the fourth hokage is the reason of my miserable life"_ he thought as he ran into the alleyways and hid behind a trash can. " he got away again" he heard a mob saying " we will find him, he won't get away next time" another one said.

LATER THAT DAY, NARUTO'S APARTMENT

Naruto was standing in front of the mirror, staring at the seal on his belly button, he went ahead and touched it.

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE  
Naruto found himself again in the passage, this time he went ahead and stood in front of the nine tails cage. " _Huh"_ the demon fox thought " _he looks different, the look in his eyes is different, I can feel it, there is something wrong, wait, this is….. hatred"_." Nine Tails" naruto spoke" I am here to make a deal, let's be comrades.


	2. Dangerous Alliance

**CHAPTER 2-DANGEROUS ALLIANCE**

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

"Wh—what did you say" Nine tails said, shocked at Naruto's question." I said let's be comrades" naruto replied, anger in his eyes" I am sick of these people, join forces with me to destroy them". Nine tails was surprised, but he was also happy about the deal thinking he would pursue the kid to break the seal" very well, break the seal and you shall get revenge on those you hate"

"No, I won't break the seal, I want to punish them with my own hands, I will get my revenge" naruto said" help me, nine tails, help me". "hmm, okay then I agree but you have to give me the chance of seeing everything you do" nine tails replied" and call me Kurama, that's my given name"

"Kurama, eh, quite a….. Unique name" naruto said. "Don't taunt me brat, how will you take your revenge tell me the details". "First you tell me the details" naruto said raising an eyebrow

"Okay, what do you want to ask, I will answer as much as I know"

"Why did the fourth seal you inside me?"

"Well, you are his son". This line shocked Naruto." Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki was my former vessel, during childbirth her seal was weakened and a masked man came and released me and made me attack the village, they both sealed me in you as they died thinking you would be regarded as a hero, but it was the opposite that happened"

"Tell me your origin"

"I, along with eight other tailed beasts"

"There are more?

"yes, nine tailed beasts, we nine were created when the man who invented ninja culture, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, or the sage of the six paths as he is known by most people, well he split the chakra of the ten tailed beast and created nine beasts with tails from 1 to 9, I am the strongest with nine tails."

"So, do the other tailed beasts have vessels too"

"Probably yes, but I am not sure"

"Great, let's start with more basic information by learning"

5 YEARS LATER,

"Hey guys, today is the academy's graduation exam, if we pass the exam we will be ninjas" a bunch of kids cheered, until they saw a boy passing down the road, he had straight red hair, which were reaching his ears, a cold look in his blue eyes and he wore a black vest with blue jeans, he also wore a bracelet with N on written on it." That's Naruto Uzumaki" one kid said, "That weirdo" another one replied. Naruto shot them a look, causing them to shiver. He had changed in the last five years, after learning many things from Kurama; he changed his hair from spiky and blonde to straight and red, just like his mother had. Naruto was heading for the academy's graduation test. " Hey will it work" Kurama asked Naruto, "Yes, once a become a ninja, I will wait for the right time to strike and my revenge will begin, I have been thinking about this for five years and it will begin in a few months". " How many" " Five to Six months" Kurama growled, he had been waiting for five years and still had to wait, he wanted to enjoy seeing Naruto get his revenge. Naruto reached the academy and took his seat, Iruka, the academy's teacher was calling the name of students to come and show him the shadow clone technique, he finally called" Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto sighed and went in front of the teacher, " Well, you know the drill, show me two shadow clones", the young man made two shadow clones and proceeded.

"Why didn't you make more than two, you know you can make thousands, that Iruka brat's face would have been funny thing to see, priceless thing" Kurama asked

"Well, I don't want anyone to know that I have access to your chakra"

"Hmm, I see"

One Week Later,

Naruto entered the academy and sighed, today they were assigned teams as he reached in and sat on his bench, the forehead protector on his head. _Well,_ He Thought, _I have to act like I respect my village and wear this shitty thing until my plan goes successful and I escape"._ Iruka entered the room and started assigning teams; all he cared was for ninjas he thought were strong.

Team 7- Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke

Naruto looked over to see his team, "What are your thoughts, eh, Naruto" Kurama asked.

" That sakura is annoying as hell, another girl in for that Sasuke, the last of the uchiha as I heard, he is the topper with a shitty personality, so basically I hate my team, but maybe that sasuke's sharingan would come in use, if he has it" naruto told kurama

"Team 8- Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba"

"About them"

"Well, Hinata is the princess and heir of hyuga clan, so she has the byakugan which can be useful for my plan, Shino is a bug freak but his ability can help me, and Kiba is the Dog Boy, always saying 'I WILL BE HOKAGE EH GET IT'"

"You used to be like that too"

"Shut Up"

"Team 10- Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino"

"Naruto"

"Yeah I know, Shikamaru is of the Nara clan, meaning he can use his shadow technique to control someone, Choji is a living tank and Ino can transfer her soul into people's body"

"Now you will be assigned to jonin teachers" Iruka said

"Hmm, I think who can be the jonin assigned to me and those two idiots.

Iruka started reading out the name of jonins, at team 7 he said "Team 7 will be assigned to Hatake Kakashi"

"Wait… Hatake Kakashi?

"You know him Kurama"

"He was one of Minato's students"

"What?"

"Yes, and he also possesses a sharingan:

"Whaaaat!"  
" Yes, minato's team had an uchiha who died but gave that brat his left sharingan"  
"How do you know that?  
"Your Mother was my former vessel, I know everything Naruto"

Naruto thought-

 _So this kakashi has a sharingan and was my old man's student, eh, I really want to meet this person and get his priced sharingan with my new technique, Chakra Sphere"_ Naruto ended up giving a cold smile.

* * *

 _Hey everyone,_

 _So I made a little note about Naruto's new technique that I specifically thought of and is present in this story. Chakra sphere is a space time jutsu which allows naruto to trap things in a sphere made of chakra and it is teleported in his mindscape, where kurama looks over them. Currently he is working on creating it strong enough to trap people._


	3. The Meeting

**CHAPTER 3- THE MEETING**

NINJA ACADEMY, KONOHA

"Where is he" Naruto thought, their new teacher and his father's student, Kakashi Hatake, had still not arrived, it had been 3 hours since the other teams left.

"Sasuke Kun, listen to me let's go out for a date" Sakura was saying over and over again to Sasuke, who was ignoring the girl. Naruto was sitting at the last bench, trying to avoid conversation with his team mates. " Naruto, just go and see where our teacher is, please" Sakura asked the red haired boy, thinking that Sasuke would not talk in front of him. "Why would I, just go yourself if you care" Naruto replied, even though he wanted to attack Kakashi, but it would others suspicious of him, so he decided to play normal.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard, coming from the hallway, the door opened and a ninja wearing teachers clothes, a mask to cover his face and a forehead protector to cover his left eye entered the room.

"Sorry for being late, I am Kakashi Hatake, your teacher" Kakashi said "let's go out and introduce each other properly"

(Well, you all know what comes next, but I will just make some changes)

"So I am Kakashi Hatake, as you know, I want you to give your introduction, tell your name, likes, dislikes, dreams"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything and I dislike everything, my dream.. or ambition is to kill a certain man.

" _So Cool"(Sakura)_

" _I thought so" ( Kakashi)_

" _Showoff" ( Naruto)_

" I am Sakura Haruno, what I like is um,( she glances at sasuke),my dream is( she glances at sasuke, again) what I dislike is people like Naruto"

… _..(Sasuke)_

" _That's kinda,,, complicated"(Kakashi)_

" _You will die one day by my hand"(Naruto)_

Finally Kakashi looked at Naruto

" Yeah, yeah I know, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what I like is, well, I don't know, what I dislike is annoying people, like the cherry blossom girl( He pointed at Sakura, annoying her) and my dream is not so interesting"

"Well, I thought you would have blonde hair" Kakashi asked

"Why, I did have them but they pissed me off so much that I changed my hair color, any problems"

"No, but why red, why not any other color"

"My Life, I will do what I want to" Naruto replied, causing the others to think

" _This guy has no manners"(Sakura)_

"… _.."(Sasuke)_

" _Well, he is arrogant, I got a really problematic team"(Kakashi)_

"So ummm anyway" Kakashi said " Meet me tomorrow at the location I am giving you" he said handing them a map" and come empty stomach"

THE NEXT DAY, TRAINING GROUNDS

"Not here yet" Naruto sighed, annoyed. Sakura was trying to talk to Sasuke, who showed no interest, it was already 4 hours after they arrived, no sign of Kakashi

"Sorry I am late, I got lost" Kakashi said," Well, I am going to take a test, there are two bells, those who steal it from me will pass but one will be sent back to the academy, also, the winners will get the food and the loser will be tied to a wooden block, you have 2 hours"

" _No, I will be seprated from Sasuke Kun( Sakura)_

" _Damm, if I fail I won't prove to be powerful enough to defeat him" (Sasuke)_

" _You are going to be a hurdle in my plan, Kakashi Hatake"(Naruto"_

"Let the test begin"

2 HOURS LATER,

The three were happy, Sakura was really happy, Sasuke was grinning a bit and Naruto had a smirk on his face. Kakashi was exhausted from the test, he didn't know how he tripped from the tree and lost the bells.

"Naruto" Kurama spoke" Why did you let the others pass?

"I did not, I made an attempt to steal his sharingan but he never used it, my shadow clones made him fall but the other 2 idiots crashed my work at the same time, in the end Kakashi thought it was teamwork and we passed"

"So, not in your plan"

"Not at all"

"How much time left"

"I don't know, somewhere around two months, I will leave during the chunin exams as most of them will be busy"

"I see"

"So, shall we start taking missions from tomorrow" Kakashi said

"Yeah Sure" the team said

" _Just wait Kakashi, I will get that sharingan of yours one day" Naruto thought_


	4. Attack from the Mist

**CHAPTER 4- ATTACK FROM THE MIST**

3 weeks had passed since team 7 was formed, but Naruto never caught a glance of kakashi's sharingan as all the missions they were given were d-ranked, much to his disappointment.

HOKAGE'S OFFICE, KONOHA

"Well, Team 7, you have done a really good job on the missions you were given" The third said " Now, we are giving you a C-Rank Mission, you have to escort Mr. Tazuna, to the wave country"

 _Great, another shitty mission (Naruto thought)_

"Well, let's get going, guys" Kakashi said, just as the door opened and a drunken old man entered

"So, these kids are taking me" Tazuna said

"Um, yes Mr. Tazuna, I am Kakashi Hatake, and this is my team, we will be escorting you" Kakashi said

"You Sure Kid"

"Yes sir"

"What about those idiotic children, especially the red haired, are they any good"

 _If they weren't here, I would have broken his bones (Naruto)_

" _Wow, this dude has a really bad attitude" ( Sakura)_

" _This old man should go and learn some manners"(Sasuke)_

"Um, guys, we will leave tomorrow morning, meet me at the village gate" Kakashi Said

THE NEXT DAY, THE VILLAGE GATE

"Let's go" Kakashi said, and they left the village,

They walked across the forest, but Naruto knew they were being followed, and maybe Kakashi realized too. But they kept on going until the village gate was out of sight, and..

"Attack Them" A voice echoed

Some ninjas attacked the group

"What but how" Sakura said

 _Finally, I could see Kakashi's Sharingan  
_

The team fought, but Kakashi never revealed the sharingan and defeated the ninjas.

"Mr. Tazuna, what is the meaning of this" Kakashi asked

"Umm, I think that" Tazuna Started to speak until Naruto spoke in

"Spill the Beans, Old Man; they were after you weren't they"

"Umm, yeah you could say…

"Why, may I ask" Kakashi said

Tazuna explained that he was trying to build a bridge to connect the land of waves to other places, but a businessman, Gato, was trying to stop him as it would affect his business of drug dealing and smuggling, as well as he became the leader of the monopoly in wave country, and the bridge can ruin his plans. Team 7 ended up agreeing on helping him.

THE INCOMPLETE BRIDGE, LAND OF WAVES

The team reached the land of waves and was going through the woods, when Naruto suddenly felt something more dangerous than the other ninjas they faced. Kakashi seemed to figure it out, because he yelled. "GET DOWN"

They all ducked, and when they saw who attacked them, Naruto felt a dangerous chakra in that man, not as dangerous as the nine tails, but dangerous.

"Zabuza Momochi, a missing-nin from the hidden mist" Kakashi said

"Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan" Zabuza replied

" _Sharing-what" (Sakura)_

" _Sharingan, but how" (Sasuke)_

" _Finally, I can see the Sharingan" (Naruto)_

"Don't underestimate me, Kakashi, I am one of the legendary swordsmen of the mist" Zabuza said before attacking Kakashi, Kakashi removed his forehead protector from his eye, revealing the sharingan and the two ninjas began their battle.

" _Finally, the Sharingan, but what are the swordsmen of the mist?_

"Well" the nine tails spoke" As much as I know, these guys are seven in total, and are really skilled with swords having different abilities"

"This could come in handy" Naruto said

"Yes, I have heard that they are really strong, but most of them are dead and no one has so far wielded the swords again, except for some like Zabuza who survived"

"Wow"

Suddenly Zabuza collapsed on the ground, a kid wearing a mask appeared

"A Hunter- Nin" Kakashi said, surprised

"Yes, and I shall take Zabuza and dispose of him" the kid replied, took Zabuza and left

"Who was that kid" Tazuna asked

"A Hunter- Nin from the hidden mist" Kakashi said" He will dispose of Zabuza so no secrets of the hidden mist are spread to other villages"

After that, Kakashi collapsed because of using the Sharingan too much.

The team proceeded to Tazuna's House, but none of them realized that Naruto had a shadow clone follow them.

SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS

 _What is he doing, the clone thought, if he doesn't leave the sword, I will have to kill him_

The kid proceeded, but Zabuza stopped him," Well, I am okay, Haku"

The kid removed the mask, and when the clone saw the face

 _Oops, it's a girl_

"Come on lets go, Haku"

"Yes Zabuza San, but you cannot move for a few days so I will take you on my shoulders.

Haku took Zabuza on the shoulders and began to proceed.

"And can you change your hairstyle, you don't look like a boy"  
 _Well, he is a boy_

"I will think about it Zabuza San"

Realizing that the kid was just Zabuza ally, the clone frowned, but and ended up going in another direction towards the Land of Water.

SOME DAYS LATER,

It took Kakashi some time to recover, meanwhile the shadow clone entered the hidden mist and got information about the seven swordsmen and their swords. Using the chakra sphere, the scroll was passed to Kurama, who kept it with him and the jutsu was released.

Suddenly, all the information flooded in Naruto's Mind about Haku, Zabuza and the swords.

LATER THAT NIGHT, NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

"Darn, Zabuza's alive, but I can get his sword"

"Really Naruto" Kurama asked "Well, tell me about these swords.

"Well, there are seven in total, Kubikiribocho, Samehada, Nuibara, Kabutowari, Shibuki, Kiba, and Hiramekarei. The one Zabuza has is Kubikiribocho, or the Sever sword, it can kill with good accuracy, and regenerates from the iron in the blood of the people killed'

"Nice, that would be handy"  
"Unless I would be in front of it, I don't wanna feel what happens with that sword"

"And about Kakashi's Sharingan?

"Leave it at the moment, I saw his tendencies, but I know that there are more"

"Well, that Sasuke Kid is from the Uchiha Clan, so he might know"

"That is some other day's business; currently I want Zabuza's Sword"


	5. Fight at the Bridge

**CHAPTER 5- FIGHT AT THE BRIDGE**

A week passed since Naruto learned about the seven swordsmen, but Zabuza didn't attack. Naruto became impatient of waiting but he couldn't do anything either. He didn't keep track of where Zabuza was.

THE INCOMPLETE BRIDGE

"We are near finishing it" Tazuna said, they were working very hard and the bridge was almost complete. Up until now Gato hadn't interfered either.

Naruto was sitting in a corner, even though they were supposed to protect Tazuna, he was bored. But he had an awkward feeling, and mist began to shroud the place

 _Finally, he thought in excitement_

The ninjas were alerted, suddenly Kakashi began Dueling with someone, when the mist cleared, it was Zabuza.

"Naruto, Behind You" Kurama alerted his host, Naruto jumped out of the way but an ice shard hit him, he wasn't injured, he saw the attacked, the boy wearing a mask, Haku. Naruto grinned and attacked Haku, but couldn't stop Sasuke from entering too.

Haku used his technique and they were sealed in a Dome full of Mirrors, Sasuke had activated his Sharingan, and Naruto was looking for Haku who attacked from the mirrors.

"Damm you Masked one" Sasuke cursed after he was attacked.

"You will die, both of you" Haku said and tried to attack Sasuke.

Fire Style: Fireball Technique

The uchiha used his family's technique, nearly attacking Haku, but Haku was behind him again, the uchiha dodged him, and that was what was happening until Haku used needles and paralyzed the Uchiha by hitting his pressure points and knocked him out.

"Now you turn, Red haired one" Haku said, but saw strange chakra balls around him. "What"

"I am returning the gifts you gave me, Haku" Naruto said" Chakra Sphere, release.

The chakra balls exploded and the ice shards hit Haku, when he was attacking Naruto with them, he didn't notice him using Chakra Sphere to seal them. The masked one was injured and the red haired attacked him.

"Finally, I can soothe myself by beating the crap out of you" He said with an evil grin

"What" 

In an instant, Naruto took out all of his anger, he was enjoying beating Haku mercilessly, ever since he joined Team 7 he couldn't display these skills, but Sasuke was knocked out cold and no one can see them. He used Kurama's Chakra, beating his opponent without any second thought; he broke Haku's arms and attacked him with several kunai on his left side. He was punching and kicking Haku like a maniac that the masked kid didn't have time to dodge. Finally, he punched him with flame fist, as he learned the fire element thanks to Kurama. Haku launched out of the dome and crashed in the ground. Luckily no one saw his appearance.

Naruto picked up the uchiha and took him all the way to Sakura.

"Take care of this showoff" Naruto said, placing the uchiha's body on the ground. Before Sakura could say anything, Naruto ran towards Zabuza.

Kakashi and Zabuza were battling, both were grievously injured, finally Kakashi managed to use his summons to stop Zabuza, and started making Hand Signs, then finally charged Chidori.

"That's" Naruto asked Kurama

"Chidori, a lightning style technique developed by Kakashi" Kurama replied.

Just as Kakashi charged towards Zabuza, Naruto realized that Kakashi might damage the sword. He ran off towards Haku, picked him up and used his shadow clone to bring Haku in front of Zabuza by hiding behind him and not being seen, the nearly unconscious Haku saw what was happening and tried to react.

"Take me there" He muttered

"That's what I plan to do" Naruto's clone said and tossed Haku, Haku managed to get on his feet thanks to his powers and took the Chidori meant for Zabuza.

"What" Kakashi gasped as Haku sacrificed himself, they thought that all the blood on his face was due to using Chidori he coughed blood, not realizing that Naruto was the one who did it. Haku collapsed and died.

"Well, well" A voice said before them

It was Gato" So the masked one is dead and Zabuza's nearly defeated, well I never wanted you to live and am going to kill you, you know"

Zabuza became enraged and took the kunai Kakashi threw at him, he ran towards Gato, killing his samurais and finally slashing Gato to death and throwing him off the incomplete bridge. He collapsed and died at the spot next to Haku.

Another Week Later,

The ninjas were standing near the grave of Zabuza and Haku, Zabuza's sword was never found after that battle, many thought that the surviving samurais escaped with the sword. But in reality Naruto used Chakra Sphere on that kunai before Zabuza ran off and while he was killing some of them, the sword was taken by him and was in Kurama's captivity.

KONOHA, A MONTH LATER

Another month had passed, Team 7 never got another mission like the one in Land of Waves, Naruto also tried to find the other swords using his clones, to no avail. The chuunin exams were arriving and Naruto knew he would escape sometime near them.

"Well, I have nominated you guys for the Chuunin exams" Kakashi said" if you want to take the exam, then come to the address I am giving you tomorrow before the given time"

As they were returning, two ninjas from the land of wind appeared.

"You might be from this Village" the male one said, what was awkward that he had painted his face. Along with him was a female ninja with a big fan strapped on the back of her shirt.

"Yes, Paint face" Naruto replied, annoying the ninja.

"The name's Kankuro, and this is Temari( he pointed at the female ninja) We are going to defeat you wimps at the Chuunin exams.

"Kankuro, enough" a voice from their back came, another boy with red hair and a gourd strapped at his back appeared" I will kill you if you don't stop, we are leaving, the exams are going to start tomorrow, we need to rest".

The boy gazed at Naruto, and Naruto realized something, something really good. The boy was the vessel of the one tailed beast, Shukaku.

"But Gaara" Kankuro started to say but stopped after getting a deadly glare from Gaara.

LATER THAT NIGHT, NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

It had been a while since Naruto came to his mindscape as he talked to Kurama in his head most of the time. Kubikiribocho was displayed in a side, sealed to a wall."What is it Naruto" Kurama asked

"You felt it didn't you"

"Yes, that boy Gaara has Shukaku inside of him"

"Looks like we have to change our plan, Kurama, I will take the chuunin exam, and the one tailed beast"


	6. The Exams

**CHAPTER 6- THE EXAMS**

Naruto agreed on taking the exams, just because he wanted to extract the one tailed beast from Gaara without anyone knowing. They arrived at the examination hall the next day, but saw some team getting into a fight, Naruto ignored, but then saw something unusual, they were wearing Konoha's forehead protector, yet he had never seen them in the academy. Two guys were standing and saying" You cannot pass us and reach the room"

Naruto knew it was a bluff, they were said to go to the third floor, yet the door was in front of them, even though they were at the second floor. He didn't stop and kept on moving. "Hey wait, don't you want to take the exam" one of them said." This is not the room, this is the second floor" Naruto replied. Much to his surprise Sasuke and Sakura had noticed it too.

" _Not as useless as I thought, eh" Naruto thought_

They began to leave but the ninja of the team who was getting beaten appeared in front of them.

"I am Rock Lee" He said" I want to fight Sasuke Uchiha"

Naruto was not interested in the fight, he knew the uchiha will beat this guy. Yet he was surprised when Lee said he did normal taijutsu, causing him to laugh on lee. Lee began his battle against the Uchiha, but the sharingan could not read his movements, before they knew, Sasuke went flying because of Lee's Kick.

'Lee, you are getting in a fight again" the girl in his team asked. "Nothing Tenten, I was just sparring" he replied

"Where is Neji?

"I don't know, on that, where is Guy Sensei?

"I am here" Said a guy, he had long black hair.

"Neji" Tenten said

"Who are you" Sasuke asked him

"Neji….Neji Hyuga"

" _A Hyuga" Naruto thought._

He thought if Neji is a hyuga, he would have a byakugan.

"Do you have a byakugan" Naruto asked Him

"How did you know about it" Neji questioned

"I have learned about the village and the famous hyuga clan, and the byakugan"

"I see, Yes, I do have a byakugan"

"Then beware, White Eyes, I am going to beat you really hard"

"We will see"

"No you won't, I will defeat you before that"

Naruto smirked, Neji gazed at him, smiled a bit and left. Just then another man, looking like lee appeared.

"Wait, Neji, where are you going" the man asked

"We will be late, Guy Sensei" Neji replied

 _This guy's name is…. Guy(Sakura)_

 _So, this is their teacher(Sasuke)_

 _Ugly Eyebrows( Naruto)_

"So this is Kakashi's team" He said" Well, You know what, Kakashi and I are eternal rivals" He said, then he looked at Naruto

"Don't Care" He said, much to Guy's disappointment.

"That's not how you talk do Guy Sensei" Rock lee charged at Naruto, Naruto tried to dodge his attack, to no avail, Naruto was kicked, but didn't get hurt that much. Guy stopped Lee before Lee could use some other technique. Naruto stared at Lee, then at Guy.

 _They are weird, but they are hiding something. Naruto thought_

"Like what" Kurama asked

"Some Technique"

"Hmmm"

The three started to run when they remembered that they were going to be late for the registration, they got in time. The first exam was a written test, they proceeded through it. The next was survival test, they were given a scroll and will have to take the other scroll from some other team and reach the destination in a week. Team 7 was doing great, they got the other scroll. But Naruto felt that someone is after them.

"Who's there" Naruto threw a kunai at a tree

"Interesting, you found me" The tree bark opened, a man came out." I am Orochimaru, and I want the Sharingan"

 _Wait, he is after sasuke kun(Sakura)_

 _He is after my sharingan( Sasuke)_

 _He, is the Sannin, he is the old geezer third's student (Naruto)_

Orochimaru fought against the three, but he was too powerful for them, Naruto couldn't use the nine tails chakra in front of the others, the only thing he could do was

 _Chakra sphere. He thought_

Naruto created one, it was the only technique that he could use with Kurama's chakra without anyone realizing. He did make it powerful to trap people by now, but the sphere couldn't hold them for long. Without any delay, he used the technique to trap orochimaru and sent him away. But orochimaru had bitten Sasuke, giving him a cursed seal.

Sasuke started to attack Naruto, Sakura interfered but was knocked out by the uchiha.

"Naruto" He said in an angry voice" I will kill you"

"Come on, Showoff" Naruto said, starting to be covered in the nine tails chakra" I will show you"

The two started to fight, Sasuke was using his fire techniques, but Naruto dodged them with his Wind Techniques, as wind was his natural element.

Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu- Sasuke

Water Style: Cannon- Naruto

Even in cursed seal, the uchiha was shocked, he didn't know that Naruto could use Water Style Techniques.

In the last five years, Naruto was able to learn 4 of the 5 element types, except Lightning because Kurama didn't had any information on those. But after seeing Chidori, Naruto was able to learn it

(P.S. If you think that Kurama knew about Chidori in the Previous Chapter, It was because he heard Minato talking to Kushina about it, but didn't see it)

The battle continued and Naruto finished by the attacking sasuke with a rock hard earth fist, followed by rock throws and a fire fist to end it.

He was happy to beat the uchiha, but knew that he needed to keep both of them alive in order to qualify for the next test, after that he didn't care about them.

Lucky for him, Sasuke didn't remember anything about the battle. They reached the destination and qualified for the next round.

The next one was sparing, Naruto defeated Kiba in the first round, much to his joy of defeating the Dog Boy. In the next round, Neji nearly killed Hinata, but was stopped. Naruto knew he would face the hyuga in the main event. Sasuke won his battle, too, but Sakura didn't make it. The final match was Gaara vs Lee, Naruto wanted to fight Lee again, but also wanted the one tailed beast. Gaara defeated Lee, even though heavily injuring him and because of that he couldn't be a ninja anymore.

The whole group went to train, Naruto too went to train, but saw Sasuke on the way. He stopped next to him for a little conversation.

"Hey, Showoff, you passed, but beware, I will defeat you" Naruto said

"Hmmph, Naruto, you are nothing" The uchiha replied. At this Naruto wanted that Sasuke remembered the fight and how Naruto defeated him.

"You are just an arrogant idiot" Sasuke said

Naruto did know about the Uchiha Clan Massacre, and wanted to say" Tell that do your Mommy and Daddy once I kill you" but didn't, because he was in no mood to fight.

"So, is the man you want to kill him" Naruto asked, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, Naruto knew about that night, When itachi murdered the uchiha clan except him.

"How did you know" Sasuke asked

"I know everything, and maybe that man's whereabouts too" Naruto replied

That line made Sasuke think, Naruto knew where his brother was, he could get his revenge.

"Where is he" Sasuke asked, a bit angry

"I said maybe" Naruto replied, knowing he cannot give the uchiha any information" I know he left the village"

Sasuke frowned, _Just a waste of time, he thought._ And left

Naruto sent a shadow clone to sneak in the third's office, he got his hands on the bingo book and learned that Itachi has joined Akatsuki, an organization seeking tailed beasts and his partner is one of the seven swordsmen, owning Samehada. Just then the third's voice is heard, the clone hides.

"Well, thanks for coming" the third said as he entered with two people" Shall we talk about how to stop Orochimaru, eh Jiraiya and Tsunade.


	7. Of The Sharingan

**CHAPTER 7- OF THE SHARINGAN**

THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE, KONOHA

The clone gulped, he knew that the ones who came were none other than the other two sannins, Jiraiya and Tsunade, and that he should escape really fast, as he could not fool these three easily. He was about to release the jutsu when he heard something important.

"So, Orochimaru is attacking, will the akatsuki be here" Tsunade asked.

"No, as far as I know Orochimaru left Akatsuki when he was unable to steal Itachi Uchiha's Sharingan, after all, the Akatsuki seek tailed beasts, not the sharingan"

Jiraiya replied, The Clone got some good information, but released the jutsu so Naruto could know, plus he didn't want to be discovered.

Suddenly, the news flooded in Naruto's mind, he was in his apartment, preparing the extraction seal. He went in his mindscape.

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

"Any good information" Kurama asked

"Yup" Naruto replied" I learned that Itachi is an organization known as Akatsuki and that they capture tailed beasts, furthermore, his partner is the owner of Samehada.

"That is indeed good information"

"Yes it is"

"How is the Seal going"

"Great, all is left to hide it from the others"

"You have only one month left"

"I know"

Naruto started to train, he sent some of his clones to sneak out of the village and went to find Itachi, he knew that Itachi was in the fire country, but that was all the information about his whereabouts, the clones spent two weeks looking for Itachi, they thought that he would not find Itachi before the start of the exams. But finally one of them did find Itachi and Kisame, near the border of the country.

"Itachi Uchiha" The clone shouted

"Who is there" Itachi looked backwards and found the clone.

"I am here to talk to you" The clone said

"You know him, Itachi" Kisame asked, because the clone was staring at his sword

Itachi recognized the forehead protector.

"You are one of Konoha's ninjas" Itachi said

"Just think what you want" the clone replied

"What do you want"

"Orochimaru is after Sasuke"

Itachi was shocked, but didn't show his emotions. "How did you know" he asked

"I am just here to inform you, if you want your brother safe, then enter the village in two weeks and save him during Chuunin exams, stop him or Orochimaru might take him"

The clone said this as after the prelims, they were given slips from which they would decide who will fight who, Naruto had to fight against Neji, but Gaara was fighting against Sasuke, he didn't want that Gaara seek others attention during the fight or escape, so he planned to stop Sasuke.

"I don't care" itachi replied, the clone frowned and was about release the jutsu when he remembered something. "Oh yeah by the way, I am the Nine Tails Vessel" the clone said

Itachi and Kisame looked at him, it was a plan Naruto made, that if Itachi doesn't come to the village, the clones should tell him about being Kurama's vessel. He finally released the Jutsu.

The Information flooded in the mind of the real Naruto

"Great" he grinned" all that is left is to prevent Sasuke from coming during the exams"

Naruto continued with his training, unknown to others, he also was creating the extraction seal. He thought that he could copy lee's style and hide the seal at his palm and attack Gaara at that time. The seal will then slowly extract Shukaku and send it to the mindscape by chakra sphere.

The sole problem was Sasuke, Naruto knew Sasuke was off training with Kakashi, but Itachi didn't arrive so far.

 _I will have to stop him myself if Itachi doesn't come, he thought_

He continued his training, thinking about the possibilities of delaying Sasuke's coming. He thought that his plan will be ruined if Gaara unleashes his powers against the uchiha as the third will stop him.

TWO DAYS BEFORE THE FINAL EXAM

Naruto was hiding, the uchiha was training with Kakashi, he had mastered Chidori, even though Naruto knew lightning type, too. He thought of using Ice Release, which he learned recently to trap Kakashi and Sasuke. But something happened that changed everything, from the distance, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki came.

"What" Sasuke said, angered, but also surprised. "Itachi Uchiha" he said, anger in his voice, the curse seal began to take over" I will kill you"

"Oh no" Kakashi said, he didn't want to know how ugly this 'meeting' could get. He tried to knock Sasuke out, but his chakra was sucked by Samehada, when he looked back, the Kisame was standing behind him, grinning. "Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan" Kisame said" I heard you defeated Zabuza, I would like to test you". The swordsman slashed his sword towards Kakashi, Kakashi ducked in time, he knew that ninjutsu won't work on Kisame as long as the sword was there, so he relied on simple taijutsu.

Meanwhile, Curse Seal Powered Sasuke fought his brother, Itachi, who was using the mangekyou sharingan. It was a tough battle, since Sasuke didn't have a mangekyou sharingan, he fought with all his might, dodging the amaterasu by an inch, if the black fire had gotten him, he did be toast by now, or maybe worse.

The red haired grinned _, incredible, Itachi, you walked straight into my trap._

None of them knew that the Nine Tailed Vessel was nearby, as they were absorbed in their battles. Naruto knew that if Itachi came, Sasuke would use the curse seal. He made sure that Kisame and Kakashi were absorbed in their battles, too. He was happy that both of them were on the other side.

His plan was to go in front of Itachi, the uchiha, being a member of akatsuki, wouldn't waste time and try to catch Naruto when he knew that his partner is busy, Sasuke would follow Itachi, and he would drag them both into a cave, which his clones had been filling with explosive tags, he planned to trap the uchihas inside the cave.

He sent a clone to work, just as planned, Itachi saw him, and began to follow him when he ran, Sasuke followed too. He knew that when they were digged out, if they were, Itachi won't inform anything and Sasuke wouldn't remember about his sudden appearance. He took them to the cave, he grinned at Itachi. "You walked into the trap, best of luck surviving" with those words, the clone threw a kunai at an explosive tag, and released the jutsu.

The cave was filled with smoke, the explosive tags weren't that powerful to destroy the cave immediately, the entrance was sealed. The rocks were crumbling down, Itachi knew that it wouldn't be long before this cave collapsed, probably another three days.

The uchihas were now trapped in a cave, somewhere in the jungle, and nobody except the red haired boy knew they were trapped here.

"What the hell" Sasuke groaned, he had a chance to kill his brother, but he was bothered by the cave falling. "I see, I don't have time for the fight, sasuke" Itachi said "I have to escape, so the next time we meet, be a little skilled". Sasuke attacked his brother, but Itachi knocked him out cold. He used Amaterasu on the boulders.

Suddenly, another explosion occurred, the rubble dashed towards the uchiha. He realized that there are still some explosive tags on the boulders.

"I will have to use it carefully" He murmured and began to destroy the rocks carefully without triggering the explosive tags and removing them.

THE CHUUNIN EXAMS FINALS,

The finals had approached, the ninjas were standing, facing the hokage, who was giving a speech.

Sasuke didn't arrive, neither did Kakashi, Naruto knew that he was looking for the uchiha. The first match was Naruto vs Neji. Using the earth style technique, Naruto defeated Neji. The second match was postponed as Sasuke wasn't there. Kankuro ended up giving up. Shikamaru fought against Temari, but quit when he thought it was too bothersome. Sasuke still wasn't there, so by default Gaara won. The second round began, Naruto defeated Shino by using Fire Style. Temari gave up and Naruto faced Gaara in the finals.

The fight started, Naruto was trying to use the seal on Gaara , but couldn't get a chance. He was dodging Gaara's sand attacks using the wind style.

Just as he was about to place the seal, a voice roared from behind" NARUTOOOOOOOOO"

Naruto gazed behind, and saw Sasuke, and Kakashi. Kakashi was using his Sharingan, anger in his eyes.

"What are you plotting" Kakashi said," I know everything now, Naruto, you and the demon fox will go down:

 _Hey everyone, So, starting from the next chapter, the series will start the alternate arc and wouldn't follow the events of the real series. Stay tuned for it._


	8. Identity Revealed

**CHAPTER 8- IDENTITY REVEALED**

Naruto gulped, his plan was out before he started it, how come Kakashi know about his and Kurama's alliance. Did Itachi tell him, no, he knew that the uchiha would not go against his organization. Then it crossed his mind, Sasuke, what if he remembered everything that happened. If it was true, then he was done for.

"What are you saying. Kakashi Sensei" Naruto spoke, with a fake smile on his face."It's no time for jokes, I am in middle of my match"

"Wait" a voice echoed throughout the arena, it was the third.

"Kakashi, what are you talking about"

"Lord Third" Kakashi replied, still staring at Naruto" Two days ago, Itachi Uchiha appeared on our training ground, I was fighting his partner, whereas Sasuke followed Itachi, you know why. There was a sudden explosion, and when I went to check things out, I found out that Itachi and Sasuke were trapped in a cave, and a boulder was blocking the entrance. I got him out just three hours ago, and he claimed that Naruto appeared, with weird orange chakra flowing around him"

The audience gasped, every eye looking at Naruto, the Anbu came closer to the arena.

"It could not be a genjutsu" Kakashi continued" I used the Sharingan, Itachi didn't use genjutsu on Sasuke."

"But what if he is lying" Naruto said quickly, trying to turn the game. He saw Gaara standing behind him, waiting impatiently, he wanted to continue with the fight and capture Shukaku.

"No" Kakashi said" Why would Sasuke give a false answer during a fight, plus, I noticed unusual behavior from you, your arrogance is just a mask to hide your true self"

At that point, Naruto knew it was over for him. He gazed at his side, all the jonins were ready to attack if he did something.

"Naruto, what is this" The third asked.

Naruto looked straight in his eyes, then began laughing.

"What's so funny" Kakashi asked

"You think you stand a chance against me, eh, Kakashi" Naruto said" I am the man with unlimited chakra, you are just someone who is depending on his friends power"

That comment angered Kakashi, Naruto was talking about Obito Uchiha, his former teammate, who died but gave his sharingan to Kakashi before being crushed to death.

"You are right, Kakashi, I am in an alliance with the Nine Tailed Demon Fox" Naruto said, shocking the rookies and causing the jonins to jump in action.

Suddenly, an overflowing dangerous chakra was exerted by him, the jonins stumbled on the spot. Naruto tackled Kakashi and headed towards Gaara.

Just as the Third was about to interfere, the fourth kazekage jumped towards Sasuke, and was about to pick up the uchiha.

"What are you doing, Fourth Kazekage" The third asked

"Kukukukuku, you still haven't found out, old man" The fourth kazekage spoke in a chilling tune.

"No, orochimaru" The third said, just as Orochimaru came out of his disguise and attacked his mentor. And anbu appeared and picked up the uchiha,

"Kabuto" Orochimaru said" Take Sasuke to out hideout" Orochimaru said with an evil grin on his face

"I will rub that smirk of your face, snake" the third charged, but Orochimaru simply evaded the attack, he threw some kunai at the third, which turned into snakes, the third escaped their grasp.

"Got some strength left, eh, old man" Orochimaru said, and started making hand seals.

"What"

"Impure World Ressurection"

Suddenly, three wooden coffins appeared, the third sensed familiar chakra from within them, and stopped one before it opened. The other two opened, revealing the first and second hokage.

"So, you are now an old man, eh, monkey" The first said with a grin, and the two brothers attacked the third, the third knew that he has to fight, because the two hokages were under orochimaru's control.

He screamed" For Konoha" and charged towards his mentors.

Meanwhile, Naruto was sparring against Gaara, he had used Minato's Body Flicker Technique in order to teleport him and Gaara out of the village, they were in the woods, destroying them. Gaara had partially transformed into shukaku, Naruto did manage to put the seal, but the transformation slowed the process.

"This won't work" Gaara screeched, and ripped of the seal. Naruto knew he had to go the hard way, he summoned the Kubikiribocho and attacked Gaara. Just as he thought he will rip Gaara apart and take the tailed beast, Gaara transformed completely into Shukaku.

"Damm you, Sand Boy" Naruto cursed, only to be pushed aside by Gaara.

 _WHAT DO I DO, KURAMA, LISTEN, WHAT DO I DO. Naruto screamed in his mind_

 _Naruto, Kurama replied, You shall trigger his feelings, weaken him with someone close to him_

 _Like?_

" _Like his siblings, they would surely come in order to help Gaara, you can hold them hostage, and cause Gaara to retreat"_

" _What if it doesn't work"_

" _Then rip them apart along with Gaara"_

Just as the demon fox said, the two siblings arrived.

"GAARA, STOP" Temari Yelled

"YES" Kankuro added" Stop, that man we thought was our father is fraud, our real father is dead, Orochimaru killed him, maybe

Naruto realized that Shukaku flinched a bit, he knew that Gaara's emotions were surrounding him. He took the chance and launched himself towards the two siblings. They both gasped in surprise, just as Kankuro was about to attack Naruto, Naruto struck him with the hilt of the sword.

Kankuro slipped and fell off the tree, Naruto evaded Temari's attack and tackled her from behind, temari fell next to her younger brother.

Naruto jumped off the tree and, using Kurama's chakra, created bounds and captured the two. He held Kubikiribocho behind them, ready to swing if Gaara attacks.

The tailed beast now completely flinched, Naruto could see Gaara coming out of the sand, just as Gaara fully emerged out of the sand, Naruto's shadow clone attacked him from behind, causing him to slip out of the tailed beast form. Just as Gaara rose, Naruto launched himself towards Gaara, formed hand signs and yelled" Chakra Sphere: Tailed Beast Seal"  
Suddenly, an orange ball of chakra appeared and launched itself towards Gaara, Gaara closed his eyes and the when he opened them, he was chained, with the tailed beast's chakra expelling from his body.

"Poor Gaara" Naruto smiled, he still held the two siblings hostage. He slashed the two rapidly until they collapsed on the ground. Gaara was crying as his siblings were stabbed to death. Their lifeless body under the uzumaki's feet. He felt his own life force being sucked out of him, which was. He could hardly feel the tailed beast's chakra inside him. He coughed blood and collapsed.

Naruto smiled, even though his cover was blown, he managed to get one of the other eight tailed beasts. He knew it wouldn't be easy, as he would have to spar with people at his level, but it didn't matter now, when he captured Shukaku.

He gazed towards the skies and in his thoughts told Kurama.

 _Victory, he said in his thoughts_

 _Indeed, but you still have to escape, remember._


	9. Escape

**CHAPTER 9- ESCAPE**

Naruto stared at the corpses of the three sand siblings, a little grin on his face. He got hold of Shukaku, the one tailed beast, and in all the happiness, forgot that his cover was blown. A kunai missed him by an inch and he quickly looked behind and saw a guy wearing an anbu mask.

"So, you want a fight, eh" Naruto said

"You are so hard to understand, Naruto kun" the man in the mask said

Naruto noticed that the man was holding something, his eyes widened when he saw what it was, or who it was. In the man's arms, was Sasuke Uchiha, still knocked out by the powerful chakra he had released . The man removed his mask, and it was Kabuto Yakushi

"Kabuto Yakushi" Naruto said, with a smirk on his face." I saw you during the exams, never thought you will be working with Orochimaru, I mean, you looked like such a wimp".

"Indeed, Naruto kun, never judge a book by its cover" Kabuto replied, a smirk on his face.

His comment kind of annoyed Naruto, he charged towards him and attacked with the kunai Kabuto threw at him, Kabuto maintained his balance and fought well with one arm, but a single mistake and the uchiha will fall from his grasp. Kabuto could not risk keeping Sasuke in a corner, he had used a dart to keep Sasuke in deep sleep, but if a konoha ninja came and picked up the uchiha, no, he could not let that happen. Naruto kept on slashing, Kabuto kept on dodging. Finally, Naruto kicked Kabuto on the right leg, followed by a punch on the face, this didn't damage him, but it did slow Kabuto. Naruto launched himself towards Kabuto, and used a flame fist, sending Kabuto flying inside the forest, when Kabuto got on his feet, Naruto threw the same kunai at him, followed by earth style: quicksand, sinking Kabuto in the ground.

"Naruto kun" Kabuto said, still sinking," you are an enemy, a really dangerous enemy, I shall meet you again"

When the ground was up his waist, Kabuto stopped sinking.

"It is not permanent" Naruto said" The technique will last another hour or so, then the ground would become soft and you will be able to come out"

"Why are telling this to me, your enemy" Kabuto asked

"Because we will meet again" Naruto said" and I don't want to fight a wimp, so find a way to overcome this technique by then"

Naruto marched straight ahead and returned to the area he fought Gaara and saw the uchiha's body lying on the ground, Kabuto dropped him when he was punched, and the flame fist did send him flying deep in the woods, so he would not know what he did to the uchiha. Naruto moved forward towards an unconscious Sasuke.

 _Good, he thought, he will be sleeping for a day, I can steal the sharingan, another gift._

Just as Naruto was about to use Chakra Sphere in order to take the uchiha's sight, another kunai rustled through the wind, Naruto dodged it using substitution technique. He looked behind and got punched on the face, causing him to fall down. He opened his eyes, and saw Sakura next to the uchiha.

"Annoying Kunoichi" Naruto said" What are you going to do, cry for Sasuke to wake up"

Sakura got on her feet ,"No" she said and jumped towards Naruto, Naruto used a lightning spear technique, but Sakura used substitution and got behind him, followed by a tackle. Naruto kept his balance and stopped the kunai Sakura threw at him. He used the substitution technique when she ran forward and was about to attack, got behind her and used a lightning style technique, the lightning fist and just as he was about to kill the kunoichi, Kakashi suddenly appeared, grabbed his arm and sent him flying with a counterattack.

Naruto crashed on a tree, when he got on his feet and saw Sakura sitting on the ground, shivering from the thought what would have happened if Kakashi didn't arrive. Kakashi marched forward towards Naruto,

"Why" Kakashi said" why did you have to choose this way, you could have helped the village and gained a reputation, but you took the way of vengeance, your father would never do it"

"Sacrificing yourself for others, leaving your kids to live on their own, who would know that better than you" Naruto provoked Kakashi to attack him. Kakashi kept his cool, but was raging from inside, he knew Naruto was trying to make him angry to fight and escape.

Naruto knew he had to provoke Kakashi even more in order to start a raging battle, thanks to Kurama, he knew everything that could cause Kakashi to lose his temper. "Yeah, what is your greatest power, the sharingan, took it from your friend when he was about to die, promised him to protect someone, and killed that person with your own hands"

That sentence made Kakashi loose his cool, he launched towards Naruto, he had slid his forehead protector and was using his sharingan, Naruto and Kakashi got in a fight, using lightning style techniques against each other.

Just as he was about to finish Naruto, Kakashi stopped. He had used the shairngan too much, he could barely move. Naruto smiled and tackled Kakashi. The jonin fell backwards. Naruto realized he was still wearing the konoha forehead protector, he took it out and threw it towards Kakashi.

"Tell your leader to treasure that" Naruto said" It is the forehead protector of the one who will rule everyone.

Naruto said this and left. Back in konoha, he had his shadow clones take his belongings, scrolls, clothes, weapons, seals, food supplies, everything. They hid it in a cave, which one of his shadow clones found far away from the village.

He took a last look at his ex-team. Kakashi was struggling, unable to move due to overusing the sharingan. Sakura was still sitting on the ground, pale and shivering, unable to move from fear. Sasuke was unconscious.

Meanwhile in konoha, the third had used the most dangerous jutsu to stop the first and second hokages, he also sealed Orochimaru's hands, so he could no longer use impure world resurrection. The third, however, had his soul taken by the shinigami.

Konoha was in ruins, they lost their leader, and they also created their most dangerous enemy


	10. Stratergy

**CHAPTER 10- STRATERGY**

Naruto hurried towards the cave, he had just dumped his old team and was now going to take the first step to his plans. He hid in the cave, where his supplies had been. He casted a genjutsu outside the cave, if any ninja enters, they will find it empty, even though their minds would be playing tricks on them.

He stretched and relaxed, lying on the ground. He stared at the cave's ceiling, lost in thoughts. _Well, I am now a criminal, he thought, that means I have to find a better place to hide._ His thoughts were interrupted by kurama.

"I think you should take over some minor village" the demon fox suggested

"Yes, you are right; at least I would have support, but where?"

"Hmmm, how about someplace no one would expect to go, like, dangers lurking over there."

Naruto continued to think about it. _Some place the people of the hidden leaf would never expect him to take over, like…._

"The Hidden Sound" Naruto said, surprising Kurama.

"Well, that was unexpected" the demon fox said

"That's what you told me to do, some place unexpected"

"True" kurama muttered" I did say that"

"Great, now, in two days, I will sneak in the hidden sound and overthrow orochimaru"

"Sounds like a plan to me"

TWO DAYS LATER, THE HIDDEN SOUND GATES

Naruto never expected too much security in one place; then again, it was the kingdom of a crazy snake ninja who steals others bodies to live, not too surprising. He climbed on a tree, not the best place to hide, but he could see in a distance from it. The walls were protected with seals, the gates with ninjas, how he could sneak in without blowing his cover. Should he do something unexpected, well, coming to this place was unexpected itself. He looked down towards the grassy field, and it struck him.

 _The underground, Naruto thought, I could use the earth style techniques and make a way underground_

ANOTHER DAY LATER,

Making an underground passage took a lot of time, and chakra. But hey, Naruto had an unlimited supply of chakra, no problem there, but it did take seven solid hours to create a passage leading inside the village, he had problems removing the dirt and everything, plus, he had to avoid make the entrance in public, so he had to dig all the way to the back of orochimaru's palace, once he finally made his way out. He was covered in dirt from his head to his toes, he wanted to clean himself up, but that could wait until orochimaru was done for. Naruto stared at the orochimaru's palace. Any way to get in, couldn't find one without blowing up his cover, this was a stealth mission, kind of, and no one can risk blowing their cover in a stealth mission.

He tiptoed his way towards the balcony, avoiding guards. He then proceeded and hid in a box.

A little later, Orochimaru and Kabuto entered the room, they were in a deep conversation.

"So" Orochimaru hissed(Literally)" Naruto Kun is the cause that you lost Sasuke Kun.

"Indeed, Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto said

"Hmmmm, so, I have to get rid of him first, interesting" Orochimaru said, a creepy smile came up his face.

 _Just you wait, Snake. Naruto thought, I will make you suffer._

"But there is also another thing, looks like I need to teach you a lesson about hiding, Naruto Kun" Orochimaru said

That surprised Naruto, Orochimaru lunched snakes on him, Naruto jumped out of the box and used fire style techniques to get rid of the snakes, but his cover was blown.

"How" Naruto said, huffing

Orochimaru smiled" Don't underestimate the senses of a snake, Naruto Kun"

"Damm you" Naruto cursed as he launched himself towards Orochimaru. Kabuto interrupted the attack.

"Lord Orochimaru" he said" Let me deal with Naruto Kun, I have got a score to settle"

With that, Kabuto tossed Naruto out of the window, Naruto managed to stop the fall and got in a one on one with Kabuto.

They both were throwing kunai at each other, using taijutsu to knock each other and everything.

Finally Kabuto said-"You are not trying"

Naruto shrugged-"Probably"

Kabuto Frowned-" What do you want"

Naruto smiled-"A deal"

"Deal?"

"Yup, if I defeat Orochimaru, you will serve me"

Kabuto managed a fake smile-"Huh, Probably"

That pissed Naruto off, he hated when people used his dialogues on him. He tapped into the nine-tails chakra, and in less than five minutes, Kabuto was lying on the ground.  
Naruto leaned down and told Kabuto

"Just wait, you will be calling me master in no time"

He turned around and ran towards Orochimaru's place.

 _Just wait Snake, he thought, I am going to make you feel sorry._

* * *

 _HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER A BIT LATE._

 _SO I WAS ASKED IN REVIEWS THAT WILL NARUTO MEET KARIN, WELL, YES, YOU WOULD HAVE PROBABLY FIGURED IT OUT AFTER THIS CHAPTER._

 _AND ANOTHER ONE HAD THAT WILL HE LEARN IMPURE WORLD REINCARNATION, YOU WILL FIND ABOUT IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER_

 _SO STAY TUNED FOR IT_


	11. Ruler

**CHAPTER 11- RULER**

Naruto rushed towards Orochimaru's place, he jumped over the orochimaru's guards and faced the man himself. Orochimaru launched himself towards Naruto, Naruto dodged and hit Orochimaru on his arm with a rock fist. Orochimaru shrieked in pain, just as Naruto went in front of him and punched him in the gut with a more powerful rock fist. Orochimaru gasped and fell to his knees.

"So much for a sannin" Naruto said, a smirk on his face

Orochimaru was trying to catch his breath, soon, it turned into laughter, crazy laughter. Naruto didn't notice on thing, snakes were on his feet. He gasped as he saw them.

"Damm you" Naruto cursed," trying to poison me"  
Orochimaru got up, still smiling, and said" Poor little Naruto Kun, thought that he won, you might have defeated Kabuto, but I…. I am different, I am one of the sannin, not enough, I caused the hokage to use such a technique that killed him"  
"You have too much attitude for someone who couldn't move his hands freely, and about the hokage dying. Bah, the old man knew that you were such a loser that you could do nothing without your resurrected warriors, without them, what are you. You think you are the most terrifying criminal, you make me laugh, face it, Snake Man, you are just a fake loser who has the resurrected fight his battles, and cannot even control them freely."

Orochimaru grinded his teeth, he was furious at Naruto for insulting him, he wanted to bite his head off. But Naruto's plan worked, he distracted Orochimaru a bit, only to use a fire style technique and burn the snakes on his feet. He then jumped towards Orochimaru, and hit him with an Ice Release- Mallet.

Orochimaru tried to get on his feet, surely, the hokage made him unable to use his hands freely. He was about to summon Manda when Naruto punched him in the face.

The next moments were the most of horrifying in Orochimaru's life, except the fact that he was a crazed maniac who wasn't scared most of the time. But for Naruto, he felt wonderful, he was beating Orochimaru as if he were a punching bag( if you are allowed to kick on them).

Naruto was about to finish him when Orochimaru stretched out his neck and bit Naruto. Naruto gasped, and fell back. He saw that Orochimaru had bared his filthy fangs on his neck. The wound was healing, but Naruto was tired.

Then, something unexpected happened.

Kabuto appeared, Orochimaru grinned after seeing his subordinate, but Naruto was surprised, and angry.

" _How the hell did Kabuto heal so quickly?"_

Orochimaru laughed and said" Don't underestimate Kabuto, Naruto Kun, he is a medic ninja, you thought he would not be carrying supplies"

" _Damm it"_

But Naruto kept his cool, he knew what to do, if things became messy, he could give up, to kurama, he would allow the demon fox to take over for a while, but, he hesitated a bit. Taking chakra is different than giving control, he didn't know why, but he wanted to be recognized, as Naruto, not as the demon fox.

Kabuto looked straight towards Naruto, took out a kunai and..,. slashed Orochimaru.

Orochimaru gasped as he fell, he was betrayed.

"Why, you"" Orochimaru said, still lying on the ground.

"Because you lost, you are not great" was Kabuto's reply, Kabuto walked towards Naruto and bowed down.

"Allow me to became your right hand man, Naruto Sama" Kabuto said

Naruto smiled, he wanted Kabuto to take Kabuto under his wing, and it was happening now.

"Allowed, from today on, Kabuto Yakushi, you are my ally" Naruto replied.

"And what about him" Kabuto pointed at Orochimaru, who was now unconscious.

"Hold him hostage" Naruto said" and why is he knocked out with one slash?"  
" Special Kunai, had a genjutsu seal on it, when I slashed him, it released"

"Nice"

Naruto realized that now, he was the new ruler, and Kabuto could be the commander.

The Hidden Sound ninjas arrived, and were shocked to see Orochimaru lying down.

"What happened" one of them asked

"That man no longer rules us, our new ruler is Naruto Sama, spread the news" Kabuto replied

By the next week, the news spread like fire. The whole fire country, no, the whole shinobi world knew about it. The borders of the village were now protected by special seals, prepared by Naruto using Orochimaru's scrolls. He had freed the prisoners and took two of them, Suigetsu and Juugo, under his wing, Suigetsu was after the seven swords of mist, so Naruto granted him the permission to find the swords, and gave him Kubikiribocho. Juugo was the first cursed seal user, so Naruto had to create a seal to control his anger, he made seals from Kurama's chakra.

The only problem was the spot where Orochimaru bit him, sure enough, it healed, but not completely, according to Kabuto there was some special seal on Orochimaru's tongue, which could be healed by someone who excelled in healing techniques.

"So, who's coming to heal me" Naruto asked

"Well, she was appointed in the other base, and was the best one in healing powers, and you have something in common" Kabuto replied.

Naruto was about to say something, when Kabuto said" Oh, she's here"  
Naruto faced the girl, she had red hair, wore spectacles and purple clothes.

"Hello" she said" I am Karin Uzumaki"

HEY GUYS, I DID SAY IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER THAT NARUTO WILL MEET KARIN.

AND ABOUT THE HEALING THING, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE THE ONLY WAY AS KABUTO WAS NOT ONE WITH THOSE POWERS, HE WAS JUST A SIMPLE MEDIC.

AND ALSO, IT WAS OROCHIMARU WE ARE TALKING ABOUT, THAT GUY STOPPED THE SUPPLY OF CHAKRA BETWEEN NARUTO AND KURAMA IN THE REAL SERIES, SO CREATING A WOUND THAT WOULD NOT BE HEALED BY KURAMA, WORKS.

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	12. CHALLENGE PART 1- REUNION

**CHAPTER 12- CHALLENGE_ PART ONE- REUNION**

Naruto was shocked, the girl introduced herself as Karin Uzumaki. Uzumaki, that means she belongs to his mother's clan.

 _An Uzumaki, like me._

"Umm, Nice to meet you" he said

She stared at him, then told Kabuto, "He defeated Orochimaru, he seems to be of my age, but he is not Sasuke, sadly" she sighed

 _Tch, another Sasuke fan girl, what is with that guy_

"So" he said" Do what you came for"

OK, so it was awkward, he had to bite her wrist in order to heal, awkward, really awkward. But he had better things to do, the news has spread, he knows the borders will just last for 2 years. He had to train.

2 YEARS LATER

Now, Naruto was officially the leader of the sound village, the shinobis did obey him. He was nearly 16 now, but he wore jeans and a t-shirt despite being the leader, hey. He was just a teenager. His hair were the same length. He had learned news about the hidden leaf. Tsunade was made the hokage and those guys are trying to face him, but couldn't break the borders, which will last for another week. Last he heard from Suigetsu, he had collected three more swords, Kiba, Nuibara and Shibuki. Juugo was still trying his best to control his transformation. Now Naruto wanted to do something about the elite jonins, he had this urge to know what happened to the other rookies like him, if they trained, how strong they became.

Until it struck him, a death game.

He sent a message to tsunade.

HIDDEN LEAF, TSUNADE'S OFFICE

The rookie 11 were standing in front of the hokage, their Jonin sensei behind them. Next to Tsunade, stood Jiraiya and Shizune, with Tonton in her arms. Tsunade sighed and said

"You Guys, have received an invitation, from Naruto"

The name caused panic among the rookies and their teachers.

"Wh- What do you mea- mean, Lady Tsunade" Kakashi stammered.

"Kakashi, Naruto has sent this" she said, waving a scroll" I read it, but now I will read it again, in front of you all"

She opened the scroll and read it-

 _HOKAGE,_

 _I HEARD YOU GUYS ARE LOOKING FOR ME FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS, TO NO AVAIL, WELL, I GIVE YOU A CHANCE, I AM ALLOWING MY FORMER COLLEAGUES, THE ROOKIES, A CHANCE TO ENTER THE VILLAGE. BUT JUST THEM, NO SENSEI, NO ANBU, AND NO JIRAIYA AT ALL. IF THEY ARE SIGHTED, I WONT HESITATE TO LAUNCH EXPLOSIVE SCROLLS ON THE GATES, REALLY DANGEROUS EXPLOSIVE SEALS._

 _NARUTO_

Tsunade finished reading the letter, she put it down. The others were silent now.

Kurenai broke the silence

"B-But Tsunade Sama, we can't send them alone to face th-that monster" she pleaded

"I know, but this is our only chance, plus, we believe in our future generation, they are well-trained, they might stop Naruto and maybe, maybe make him return" Tsunade said with a sigh.

"You believe that he will return" Kakashi said, enraged" he murdered the sand siblings, we are now on bad terms with the wind country, thanks to him"

"But Kakashi" Tsunade began to speak but Kakashi cut her off.

"No, Tsunade Sama, his father might have been my Sensei, and I tried to shape the kid into the best ninja, just like Minato Sensei did with me, but that kid tainted his name, the reputation he made with his hardwork is now tainted thanks to that brat."

Kakashi was furious, silence fell in the room, again. Tsunade knew what Kakashi felt, Minato was his master and also molded him into the perfect shape ninja, and he respected him. Now everyone knew that Naruto was his son, and it kind of stained his name.

Kakashi turned to his team" You two, you are coming with me, we are going to finish of that brat"

Sakura hesitated, she had now turned into a medic ninja, and became kind of more intelligent about her surroundings, she knew what Naruto did was wrong, if this mission was given to her two years ago, she would not have hesitated, but now she thought, that maybe, maybe the village treated Naruto in the worst way.

Sasuke, however, agreed. He was enraged, his pride was hurt after learning that Naruto was just going easy on him during their missions and trainings. He already hated his brother, but he hated Naruto even more. He would not have hesitated murdering Naruto, and neither would have Naruto.

"Yes, we agree" Sasuke said, and that was done. The team headed towards the hidden sound.

HIDDEN SOUND, THE GATES

Team 7 had arrived, Kakashi stood in the front of the gates, his sharingan eye uncovered. Sasuke too, had activated his sharingan, Sakura was ready to attack, but still had the doubt in her mind.

"NARUTO" Kakashi yelled" WE ARE HERE, NOW FACE US, COWARD"  
In the next second, they were not where they were to begin with. They fell into an underground passage, standing in front of them was Naruto himself.

"So, you finally showed your face, traitor" Kakashi said" you have tainted the name of my Sensei, our village, you are a mistake, we should have finished you earlier"

"Traitor, huh" Naruto said, but Sakura could say for sure he was hesitating, maybe trying not to cry. He placed his hand on his face and screamed-

"YOU CALL ME A TRAITOR, KAKASHI SENSEI. YOU SAY I TAINTED MY FATHER'S NAME, I TAINTED THE NAME OF THE VILLAGE. DID YOU EVER SEE HOW I FELT, MY OLD MAN LEFT ME WITH THE NINE TAILS INSIDE OF ME, I WAS HATED, MY CHILDHOOD WAS SPENT IN MISERY, RUNNING FROM YOU PEOPLE TRYING TO BEAT ME, AND I TAINTED THE NAME OF YOUR VILLAGE, DID YOU GUYS EVER THINK ABOUT ME A BIT, THAT YOU WERE BEATING ME JUST BECAUSE I HELD THE NINE TAILS. NOBODY PRAISED ME FOR HOLDING THIS AND SAVING EVERYBODY FROM FURTHER ATTACKS. BUT THEIR WERE HARDLY MANY PEOPLE WHO CARED ABOUT ME, HARDLY. THERE WERE ONLY HINATA AND SHIKAMARU WHO THOUGHT ABOUT ME, BUT THEY WERE MY AGE, NOBODY LISTENED TO THEM, YOU MADE ME WHAT I AM TODAY."

Naruto stopped to catch his breath, all these years, he wanted to say this, he had an heart, the village turned him into what he was today. Suddenly his expression darkened.

"Now, it's my turn to hurt you" he said in a deep voice, and attacked Kakashi and the other two.

THE NEXT DAY, HOKAGE'S OFFICE

Another letter arrived, Tsunade grabbed it and read it-

 _HOKAGE,_

 _I HAVE HELD KAKASHI, SASUKE AND SAKURA IN CAPATIVE. IF YOU WANT TO SAVE THEM, SEND THE OTHER ROOKIES WITHIN THREE DAYS, OR THEY WILL LOSE THEIR LIVES._

 _NARUTO_

 _HEY GUYS, KIND OF UNEXPECTED, I KNOW. NARUTO THROWING A FIT, BUT I HAD IT IN MIND THAT HE WILL STILL HAVE SOME FEELINGS IN HIM, EVEN THOUGH MOST OF THEM ARE HATRED. AS YOU SEE, HE HAS KIND OF A SOFT SPOT FOR HINATA AND SHIKAMARU, SO, AS A QUESTION ASKED THAT HINATA WOULD DIE, I ASSURE YOU IF SHE DOES, IT WONT BE NARUTO WHO WOULD KILL HER._


	13. CHALLENGE PART 2- THE MISSION BEGINS

**CHAPTER 13- CHALLENGE_PART 2- THE MISSION BEGINS**

The Rookies were in the hokage's ofiice once again, except Team 7, who were defeated by their former member, Naruto. They were shocked to learn about the defeat, well, except Shikamaru, who simply nodded. He had already had a feeling that this would happen, he didn't underestimate Naruto's strength.

The hokage sighed, they knew that now they have to go, no matter what.

Suddenly, a man entered in the room with another boy, the man was dressed the robes the elders of the village wore and one of his right eye was bandaged, the boy was in a black vest and jeans. A sword stripped on his back.

"What do you want, Danzo" Tsunade asked.

"I have heard about it, this boy will accompany you on this quest" he said, pointing at the boy" Sai is really experienced"

Sai simply nodded

"You know that he just asked the rookies to come, you and your root ninjas should not interfere" Tsunade said

"And you are falling in his trap" Danzo said" he wants us to do it, send these kids so he can kill them and show that he is superior, and how we sent the newly graduated on a quest to catch a criminal"

"DANZO" Tsuande yelled" the kid's no criminal, he has just lost his way of making right choices"  
"Yeah" Danzo said" Killing the sand ninjas and capturing Orochimaru and taking over his kingdom is work of a boy targeted by emotions" he mocked

Tsunade gritted her teeth, if Danzo was not one of the elders, she would have broken his ribs and hands and legs and punched him straight at the end of the ninja world. Jiraiya knew it for certain, it had happened to him.

"Okay" she finally said" but if your trainee messes up, then the matters will be in my hands, only my hands"

"Deal" Danzo smirked" that would never happen though"

2 DAYS LATER

The ninjas were outside hidden sound, they were ready to defeat Naruto once and for all.

Suddenly Neji saw something, he guided the others to the other side of the village, where something was odd with the trees, when they looked closer, there was a cave opening, they entered it, and everything went dark, the ninjas felt themselves falling, and suddenly the cave light up, the teams and Sai were now split.

 **PASSAGE ONE- SAI**

Sai wandered through the passage, he looked at the walls, he took out a scroll and drew on it.

The drawings came to life and made their way to the passage, splitting up. Sai just stood there, waiting for response. He heard a screech sound and found one of the beasts returned. He followed it towards an opening, and jumped in it. In front of him, stood Naruto Uzumaki.

"We finally meet, Naruto" Sai said

"Who are you" Naruto asked" Not one of the rookies, I specifically said no others, I will drop a message to Tsunade about caring about what is requested, probably mail it with your dead body"

Sai ran towards Naruto, Naruto dodged his tackle and kicked him from behind. Sai took his sword and slashed Naruto on the knee, he gasped but managed to punch Sai. Sai backed away as Naruto launched a fire ball attack at Sai, followed by the splitting up of the ground. Sai managed to evade the attacks, but couldn't avoid the lightning bolt that struck him. He gasped in pain and backed away, holding his chest where the bolt hit him. A water gun attack struck Sai, and he landed at the wall. Naruto took Sai's sword and proceeded to stab him in the heart, but Sai stopped it by sacrificing his arm. Naruto ended up cutting his arm, and stabbed him in the leg instead. He grabbed Sai's hair and pulled him out of the wall and threw him towards the ground.

Naruto jumped and landed on Sai's chest, he kicked him hard with a lightning kick and Sai coughed blood.

Sai tried to get on his knees, but Naruto kicked his jaw before Sai could attack. Sai fell backwards. Naruto grabbed the collar of his jacket and dragged him towards an opening.

Sai could barely see what was happening. When they got out of the opening, they were on a mountain top. Sai was mystified, how could this be a mountain top, he knew the tunnel was underground. He looked at Naruto, who was smiling. Below, Sai saw a forest that stretched into horizon, he could see many wild beasts there, and they looked really hungry.

"How" Sai managed to ask

"How, you ask" Naruto replied" This whole cave has special kinjutsu barriers, you know, forbidden, it connects two places through a portal, this would be incredible to use in sneaking in, but no one figured how to use it, how to create the seals, not even Orochimaru, but I did" he answered with pride in his voice.

"What are you planning to do" Sai asked

Naruto looked at him, a chill went down Sai's spine, those were the eyes of a killer staring at him.

"I will rule everyone" Naruto replied" and, sadly, you would not be able to see it, because, you will die know" he said this with a calm tone in his voice.

Then, in a flash, Naruto lifted Sai up, and threw him of the cliff.

Naruto turned and walked back in the cave, as the beast attacked to feed on Sai' broken body


	14. CHALLENGE PART 3- PLAN

**CHAPTER 14- CHALLENGE_ PART 3- PLAN**

 **PASSAGE TWO- SHIKAMARU, CHOJI AND INO**

Team Asuma made their way through the path. When they fell in this passage, they were chased by some ninja wolves, but they managed to defeat them. After that, the three found an opening, but they ended up in a swamp, and crocodiles attacked them. They defeated them too, but were kind of tired now.

But, through all this, Shikamaru realized that Naruto has casted some kind of forbidden technique that is connecting two places with each other.

 _There has to be a way that I can use this technique against Naruto, he thought_

Being the one with highest IQ in the rookies, he was sure he could use this technique for his own use, he could defeat Naruto and convince him to come back to the village. He looked over and saw his two teammates sitting, their backs leaning against the wall.

 _Something, he thought,_

And it hit him, he went over to his two teammates and whispered something in their ears, Ino's eyes widened, and she hugged Shikamaru.

"That's Genius" she exclaimed

"Umm.. you sure it will work body" Choji asked, he did believe in his best friend, but he knew that Naruto would not be that easy to defeat.

"Yes, it will" Shikamaru replied" Just be ready to do your role, and I will treat you to barbeque"

That was enough to convince him" I get it, I won't mess up" he said, and the three proceeded.

 _I will bring you back to the village, Naruto, Shikamaru thought_

The three continued to find their way to Naruto, finally, they came face to face with the man himself.

Naruto grinned" Team 10, you guys, been long"

"Shut up" Ino said" We will defeat you"

"Oh, really, try your best" Naruto said

"Hey Naruto" Shikamaru said" I don't think this is the most ideal place to fight, why don't we take this battle somewhere outside, you can teleport us, after all"

Naruto grinned and said" As you wish, you know, I have got a soft spot for you, Shikamaru. You and Hinata are better than the others, like your friends, for example"

Ino and Choji both gritted their teeth.

Naruto stretched his hand and said" Chakra Sphere, Release Teleportation Seal- one of a pair"

A single paper seal appeared in his hands, it had 10 written on it.

He placed it on the ground and said" link to your other end"

Suddenly, a hole appeared in the ground, and they jumped in it.

Shikamaru was surprised when they jumped out of a tree's bark, he looked over and saw another seal with 10 written on it.

 _I see, he thought, they come in pairs, he has set up some with one here, and other with him so he can open a portal anytime._

"Hmm, I see, this forest" Naruto said, he looked over and pointed towards a cliff in the distance.

"That" he said" has another opening, I threw a friend of yours, that dude who I didn't invite, the one with black hair and a sword"

"Sai" Shikamaru said

"Yeah, him" Naruto replied "Probably dead by now, you know, many beasts reside here, hungry ones, they would have eaten him up by now"

He said and jumped towards the three, attacking them

Naruto was overpowering them, yes, that's that. Shikamaru waited for the right moment, he looked at Ino, she looked right back at him, and he nodded, and she turned to face Naruto. He was dodging Choji's attacks. Shikamaru took out a kunai and threw it. Naruto jumped to his left, and let his guard down.

"Shadow Bind Technique" he screamed, and his shadow overlapped Naruto's, who was trapped.

Shikamaru nearly fell, the nine tails demonic chakra was giving him a headache, he knew he couldn't keep Naruto trapped for long.

"Ino, know, and make it quick" he screamed, Ino made a hand sign and shouted

"Mind Transfer Technique"

Her soul possessed Naruto's body, and she felt as if a thousand tons were thrown on her. Her head was aching, but she knew she doesn't have much time. She stretched Naruto's arm, and said in his voice.

"Chakra Sphere- Release Teleportation Seals, a pair"

2 seals appeared in Naruto's hand, Ino made him throw them, one behind him, one in choji's direction

"Link to each other"

And two portals opened, just as Ino lost control, her soul returned to her body and she fell.

"Choji" Shikamaru yelled.

"Human Bullet Tank" Choji screamed, turned into a huge ball and rolled inside the portal.

Naruto didn't have much time before Choji appeared before him and crushed him, Naruto screamed in pain.

 _Naruto, you are going to lose consciousness" Kurama said in Naruto's head" Do it, give me control"_

And then Naruto was covered in the nine- tails illusionary form.

He faced the three and yelled

"Tailed Beast Bomb"

A big blue chakra ball appeared, and was aimed at the team.

Shikamaru and Ino looked towards it, knowing they can't stop it, just as Choji jumped in front of him, in his gigantic form and ran towards the Tailed Beast Bomb.

 _BOOOOM_

Most of the forest was caught in the explosion, Shikamaru and Ino jumped in the other portal at the last second.

They found themselves back in the cave, the portal had disappeared.

"CHOJII" Shikamaru screamed as Ino hugged him

THE FOREST

The smoke cleared, Choji was on the ground, his body was burned.

Naruto was a few feet away, he was unscratched, but no longer in the nine-tails form, and was losing consciousness.

Suddenly, a man appeared in front of him, Naruto smiled a bit

 _Kabuto, he thought_

Kabuto walked towards Naruto and picked him up.

"You seem exhausted, eh, Naruto Sama" he said with a smile.


	15. CHALLENGE PART 4- RESCUE

**CHAPTER 15- CHALLENGE_PART 4- RESCUE**

 **PASSAGE THREE- NEJI, LEE, TENTEN**

"Did you find anything, Neji" Tenten asked, resting on a rock. Rock Lee was prancing around, punching the air. He was training to fight Naruto.

"Stop it, Lee" Neji said, Rock Lee stopped and frowned" You got no life man, I am training so I can fight against Naruto Kun"

"He has the nine-tails inside of him" Tenten said" No way YOU can beat him, remember what happened during the Chuunin exams against the one tailed beast one"

Lee looked down, the memory flashed in his mind. Two years ago, he fought against Gaara, the vessel of the one tailed beast. Gaara injured him using his powers, and he was not in any condition to fight again. Luckily, Tsunade Sama performed a risky operation, and he was healed. From that day, he trained so hard to become the best shinobi, to overwhelm the tailed beast themselves. And he had a secret weapon…..

He shook his head, no, he would be ridiculously powerful after using that, but, but, Guy sensei told him not to, the technique was dangerous, gravely dangerous.

"I will be alright" Lee replied

Neji and Tenten looked at him. Then Neji sighed and spoke" Guys, this whole place, it is filled with portals joining two places, so, I cannot tell how we came here, probably through the portals. No matter which way we take, escaping is difficult as we don't know where is the portal leading towards the place we entered from,"

"But not impossible" Lee interrupted

Tenten and Neji looked at him again, they all knew they would have to face Naruto once they escape.

 _BOOM_

The three jumped, this was an explosion, but how.

"What the hell was that" Tenten screamed

"I don't know" Neji replied" Probably something happened out there, I think I should use the Byakugan, if I am right.."

Neji scanned the place, he found the nearest portal and rushed towards it. If his assumption was right, he could see all the locations of the portals through one of them. He tried and saw the connections,

BRAVO, He had found them, he could now know which leads where, and probably find their comrades, and Naruto

He looked through the connections and saw a portal leading to a cage with the top open, there were hungry wolves in the cage, and three ninjas were tied some feet above the cage.

"TEAM 7" He yelled, Tenten and Lee looked at him.

"Where" Tenten said

"Near Death" Neji replied

He told his comrades about what he had seen.

"Where is the portal" Tenten asked

"It is below us, we are currently on top of a mountain." Neji replied

"So" Lee said" I will break the ground"

Lee jumped, and then started screaming" Hidden Leaf Whirlwind" and attacked the ground, nothing happened.

"Huh" Lee said, confused

"Won't work" Neji said" We will have to jump through portals in order to reach that portal, this place may be a maze, but it cannot despise the byakugan"

Neji then jumped inside the portal, followed by Lee and Tenten.

 _SPLASH_

The three landed in a river

"What" Lee said" Why did you not inform us"

"I forgot" Neji said, ashamed

"Well, forget it" Tenten said" Where's the nearest portal, except for that one"

"Over there" Neji pointed towards a cliff

"What the hell" Tenten said

"Time to climb and show my springtime of youth" Lee said, ready to scale the mountain

"Do we have no other option" Tenten asked

"Sorry, Tenten, but only that portal leads to the other portal which leads to the portal which leads to the place they are trapped" Neji said

"WHAT" Tenten said, confused

"Leave it, let's go" he said, and showed the way.

They walked through the destroyed place

"How did it happen" Lee asked

"Probably because of that explosion" Tenten replied

They were walking just as they spotted a body, they closed in and saw a familiar face

"Choji" Lee said, surprised" What is he doing here"

Neji looked at Choji, because of the byakugan, he could see Choji dying

"He is dying" Neji said

Tenten and Lee were shocked.

"We need to help him" Tenten said, and took out a scroll

"How will that help" Lee asked

"I sealed some healing potions in this, I got them from lady tsunade" She said, and unrolled it, a bottle with blue liquid appeared in her hand.

"Okay, so what now" Lee asked

"We need him to drink this, it is made of chakra, chakra of a healer, it cannot fully heal him, but at least his life will be out of danger, I hope so" Tenten said as she uncorked it and sat down and poured it in Choji's mouth.

Neji was using the byakugan to check his condition, he sighed and said" It worked, his life is out of danger, but he couldn't fight."

"So, what now" Tenten asked

"One of us has to stay here" Neji replied

"I will" Tenten said" I won't be able to scale the mountain as fast as you and Lee"

They both nodded, Neji looked into the distance and saw something a little away

"Those chakra signatures" Neji said" are Naruto's, he was here"

Lee and Tenten looked at him

"So that is what happened" Lee said

"Yes" Neji replied" we should get going"

Neji and Lee went towards the cliff, there were bodies of some dead beasts.

"These things died in the blast" Lee said

"No" Neji said, as he was scanning the beasts corpse" there is something different, their necks have blade marks in them, their throats were cut before the explosion"

He looked ahead, at the foot of the cliff, was some blood, human blood

"It is the blood of a ninja" Neji said" Someone killed them, probably one of us"

"But the others won't do it, I mean, they could defeat the beasts, but they won't kill them" Lee said

"I know, maybe it is Naruto, or that extra ninja, Sai" Neji said

Lee said" I know that dude had something fishy going on with him, where is he from, eh, what was it

Lee began to think, Neji sighed and said" The root, Lee, the ANBU root"

"Oh yeah you are right bro." Lee said

"Don't call me your bro" Neji replied" we should get going". They both then scaled the mountain and Neji took the lead. He guided Lee through the portals, they ended up in the place Neji had seen. Sure enough, there were hungry wolves, and the ropes tying Team 7 didn't look like they will hold long enough.

"We have to do something" Neji said" Find a way to save them WITHOUT falling in the cage"

"I thought you came with a plan" Lee said, raising his brow.

Neji looked directly towards Lee, who was giving a look which, without any doubt said, _so what to do._

Neji sighed and said," Only if we had something else, like a huge covering for that opening"

"I doubt even if we had it, we would not be able to carry it" Lee said

"I know" Neji said and sighed again

"Do seals with genjutsus work" Lee asked

"What" Neji asked, surprised by Lee's answer

"I AKSED WILL SEALS WITH GENJUTSUS WORK" Lee screamed

"Yes, Yes they will, but where are they" Neji said quickly

Lee took out 4 seals, they had the genjutsu for sleep on them.

"Where did you get them" Neji asked

"Tenten gave them to me, when you were looking through portals" Lee replied innocently

Neji didn't say a word and took them from Lee, he took out 5 kunai's and gave 2 to Lee. They placed the seal on them, and threw the kunai. They landed in different parts of the cage, and they exploded, when the smoke cleared, the wolves in the cage were snoring.

"Nice Job" Neji said" Now, can you pick them one by one and bring them here"

"How" Lee asked

"It's risky, but I will cut the ropes with kunai, can you jump, grab one of them, reach the other end and place them, then do it again until we have freed the three" Neji replied

"YES, THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH BURNS INSIDE MY HEART" Lee yelled, then Neji made him shut up, he knew that the wolves won't wake by Lee's yelling, but he was not taking risks.

They did as said, Neji threw the kunai and freed Sakura, Lee jumped, caught her and placed her at the end. He then jumped back to Neji's side and they did the same process with Sasuke and Kakashi, then Neji jumped towards the ground they were standing on. He checked the three and snapped his fingers. The three woke up

"What was that" Kakashi asked

"You were trapped in a genjutsu, I released it" Neji replied

"Thank you, Neji and Lee" Sakura said

Sasuke just grunted

"Oh yeah, Sakura chan" Lee said" Choji is in a bad shape, can you heal him"

Sakura looked surprised" What do you mean"

"We will tell you on the way" Neji said

They began to move, Neji told them everything, Sakura nodded, but Neji thought something was weird with the three, Kakashi and Sakura were hiding something, and Sasuke was irritated. The three also got in a conversation, whispering to each other

"So, you guys are with one of the root members, eh" Kakashi finally said aloud

"Yeah, but what is the root anyways" Lee asked

Kakashi explained, he said that the root is a special ANBU squad which served Danzo, so they cannot be trusted easily.

The three finally reached the place where Tenten and the unconscious Choji were. Sakura checked Choji.

"Good job guys" She said" Yes I can heal him, it would have been tough if you didn't have the healing potions, he could have died"

"Don't the healing potions restore energy" Lee asked

"Yes they can, but Choji was in a critical condition, so it put his life out of danger, if I do a little more healing then he will be fit" Sakura replied and bent down to heal Choji.

Kakashi and Sasuke went to look for Sai, when Neji spoke" What happened"

"What?" Sakura asked

"You guys were hiding something, what is it, what happened during the encounter with Naruto" Neji said

Sakura looked at the three and told them about the meeting, how Naruto burst in emotions and could possibly be saved.

"Then, after we were captured, he put us in a genjutsu, we saw his life, in his point of view, it felt like we were running away from the mobs, getting beaten by them, his loneliness, his misery, his tragic life. We were talking about it, Sasuke said Naruto manipulated our minds and made the fake story, but I don't think so, and Kakashi sensei doesn't approve with him, either, maybe he too felt what Naruto felt and is now sympathetic towards him" Sakura replied

Choji was listening to the conversation and finally spoke" I am with you guys on this"

The four looked towards him.

He told them about the battle and that when he launched himself towards Naruto in Nine-Tails mode, Naruto was trying to stop the nine tails from attacking, he heard it.

Neji finally said" I get it guys, we can save Naruto , we can make him our ally, I don't know about you, but I will help him.

 _HEY READERS_

 _SO, THIS IS KIND OF A TURN, THERE ARE SOME WHO WANT TO SAVE NARUTO EXCEPT FOR HINATA, SHIKAMARU AND SAKURA. AND ALSO I WANT TO TELL THAT SAI WILL BE EVIL IN THIS STORY, AS IN THE REAL SERIES, NARUTO'S DETERMINATION TO SAVE SASUKE CHANGED SAI, BUT IN THIS NARUTO IS LIKE THAT TOO, SO HE WOULD NOT CHANGE SAI._

 _AND ONE REVIEW SAID THAT NARUTO SHOULD TURN INTO THE NINE TAILS PHYSICAL FORM, NOT THE ONE HE TOOK IN THE SERIES, WELL, I HAVE DONE IT, AS YOU SEE, NARUTO DOESN'T WANT THE NINE TAILS FROM TAKING FULL CONTROL ON HIS BODY, SO THAT'S WHY, AND THE REASON HIS PLEADINGS FAILED TO STOP KURAMA FROM ATTACKING CHOJI IS BECAUSE HE WAS WEAK AT THAT MOMENT, AFTER HAVING FOUGHT SAI AND THE THREE._

 _STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER._


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _Hey Readers_

 _Just a little notice regarding the recent reviews_

 _First was asked how Ino possessed Naruto, well, he may be ridiculously strong, but that doesn't mean he is immune to be possessed, the thing is, however, Ino was not able to possess him for long, and she also collapsed later, right. Plus, Naruto had used a huge amount of chakra while fighting Sai, and he fought the three hardly some time later, and all of this is happening on the same day_

 _And about how Sai survived, it will be revealed in later chapters. Just know Danzo didn't send him without many supplies, plus, Danzo has been creating things behind Tsunade's back._

 _SO, all questions done, the chapter 16 will come in two or three weeks, like I said on my profile._

 _THANKS FOR READING THIS THING_


	17. CHALLENGE PART 5

**CHAPTER 16- CHALLENGE_PART-5- POWER OF THE HYUGA PRINCESS**

 **NARUTO'S PALACE, HIDDEN SOUND,**

Naruto laid in his bed, Karin and Kabuto by his side. He had regained consciousness some minutes ago.

"Kabuto, Karin, can you please leave, I need some time alone" he said

Both of them nodded and left the room, Naruto held up his hand and stared at it.

 _Why, he thought, Why did I hesitate, why did I try to stop Kurama from killing Choji, that's what I wanted, Massacre, I wanted to destroy the hidden leaf, kill everyone who treated me like shit, but still, what has happened, I didn't hesitate killing the sand siblings, I barely knew them, but I barely knew Choji too, he was, in my mentality, in same league as the sand siblings, but, but this is not what I wanted eight years ago, I swore revenge, and I am hesitating in starting it, since I left hidden leaf, I think I have changed, I have become…. Soft._

 _I know, the voice of Kurama came in his head,' I wanted to talk to you about this, I was suspicious for the past two years, but today, my suspiciousness became true, it is all because of Orochimaru, it all started since the day you fought him._

 _What, Naruto asked_

 _Come, see me, was Kurama's reply_

And Naruto blacked out

 **NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

Naruto stood alone in the familiar place, the nine-tails was in front of him.

"Now talk" Naruto said

"As I said" Kurama spoke" It all happened two years ago, when you were fighting Orochimaru, he bit you, right."

"Yes, Karin was called to heal the wound, she did, but some scratches remained"

"Well, those scratches are a seal, Orochimaru placed it on you during the fight, now, it is playing with your emotions, it is confusing you"

"What"

"The seal is making you weak inside, Naruto, you hesitated to kill the rogue ninjas after you took over hidden sound, you hesitated to kill Kakashi and Sasuke, you wanted the Sharingan, right. You hesitated to kill Sakura, you hated her, two years ago, you wanted to kill her, you hated Choji too, but you tried to stop me from killing him, you threw the extra ninja off the cliff towards the beasts, so they can eat him, you could have easily killed him"

"You… You are right"

"I know, I tried telling you for the past two years about my suspiciousness, but you didn't listen to me, the seal made you do that, the seal is the cause of all this, Naruto"

"So, what do I do"

"Go to Kabuto, ask him, find about this seal and destroy it, then kill the others without mercy"

"I got it"

And Naruto woke up, he went to find Kabuto.

 **PASSAGE FOUR- HINATA, SHINO AND KIBA(AND AKAMARU)**

Hinata, Shino and Kiba were stuck in the passage, Kiba and Akamaru were trying to catch the scent of their teammates, to no avail, but the two kept trying due to their stubbornness. Hinata and Shino were standing, both silent. Shino had sent some bugs to find a way out but they haven't responded or returned so far. Hinata was thinking about Naruto

 _Naruto Kun, she thought, why, why did you leave, I will take you back to the village._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Shino said" Something's not right".

"What" Kiba said, annoyed because he didn't find the scent of others

"The bugs, it wouldn't have taken them this long to return"

"You have a watch that you know how much time has gone by?

"No, I was counting , it has been 45 minutes since they left, it would have taken hardly half hour, I was thinking that there might have been crossroads, but this is ridiculous, this can only happen if somebody stopped them"

"Who, Naruto,"

"I don't know, track the nearest scent"

"Couldn't, maybe if we move ahead I could catch a scent"

The three proceeded, Kiba and Akamaru started sniffing, hoping to find a scent.

 _I hope its Naruto Kun. Hinata thought_

They continued to move, Kiba caught no scent.

Shino counted, it was already 17 minutes since they started to move, the bugs took 45 minutes, they were faster than them, so, in another 45 minutes they would have found a scent, if they were going in the right direction.

But, 27 minutes later, Kiba and Akamaru caught a scent.

 _I see, Shino thought, maybe it's some other ninja, or the person who interfered was moving in our direction._

The four rushed towards the scent, they stopped when they saw a huge guy, he was dressed in a shirt, black cape and torn jeans. He had spiky orange hair and something black was on his face

"Who are you, and where are the bugs" Shino asked

"Bugs" the big guy said," Oh right, those pesky little bugs, I crushed them, and I will kill you, Let me see" he stared at the three, then looked at Hinata" I will kill the girl first" he said, and rushed towards Hinata.

 **NARUTO'S PALACE, HALLWAY**

Naruto finally found Kabuto in the end of the hallway" KABUTO" Naruto yelled, Kabuto turned and saw him, a smile appeared on his face.

"Naruto Sama" Kabuto said" I have some good news, Juugo has met with three challengers, you know, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame"

 _Hinata. Naruto thought, Oh no, Kurama, contact Juugo through the seal_

Kurama was surprised, Naruto was worried about Hinata, but the problem was, this emotion was not because of the seal, if it was, Kurama would have sensed it. This emotion came from Naruto's heart, he cared about Hinata.

 _Ok, Kurama replied and concentrated,_

Naruto had created Juugo's seal in such a manner that he can telepathically contact him.

 _Juugo, Naruto said, Don't kill the girl, I said don't kill the girl._

 _Why?, was Juugo's reply_

 _Just don't kill the girl, you can knock her out, but don't kill her._

 _Tch, Okay, but can I kill the other two_

 _Yes, do whatever with those two_

 _Got it_

Naruto sighed a sigh of relief, he then remembered why he came here, and started telling the story to Kabuto.

 **PASSAGE FOUR- HINATA, SHINO, KIBA AND AKAMARU VS JUUGO**

Juugo was trying to kill Hinata, but she dodged his attacks and landed a blow on his face, he backed away, Shino and Kiba tried to help, but he tossed them aside, he launched himself towards Hinata, who dodged again and hit his arm at a pressure point, breaking it.

He was going to rip her head off, but then Naruto telepathically called him and told him not to kill Hinata.

Juugo groaned and charged at the other two. He pushed Kiba aside and punched Shino in the gut. Shino gasped as Juugo kicked him in the jaw, Shino fell hard on his back and lost consciousness. Kiba got on his legs just as Akamaru launched himself on Juugo. The ninja dog tried his best to wrestle against the cursed seal user, to no avail. Kiba rushed towards Juugo, who simply kicked him in the gut and threw Akamaru on top of him.

Just as he was about to finish off Shino and Kiba( and Akamaru), he collapsed on the ground. Hinata was standing behind him, she had attacked his pressure points. She walked over him and examined her injured friends. She took out a scroll Lady Tsunade had given them and took out three bottles of blue liquid, the same ones made from chakra of a healer. She poured them into the three's mouth, hoping they would recover a bit.

Kiba was the first to wake up, followed by Akamaru and Shino.

"Are you three alright" Hinata asked

Akamaru barked while Kiba groaned" Except for Akamaru on top on me, yeah I am fine", Akamaru jumped of Kiba as he got on his feet, Hinata looked at Shino, who was still lying on the ground.

"Yeah I am fine, my jaw hurts, though" He said.

She sighed with relief. Shino finally got up and the three looked over at Juugo, who was still knocked out.

"Sooo, what about him" Kiba asked

"He probably knows where Naruto Kun is" Hinata said

"You still call him Kun" Kiba noted" I think you should stop calling him that and call him jerk instead, or criminal, or the jerk criminal"

Hinata ignored his comment, much to his annoyance. Shino just stood there and spoke

"I think you are right, Hinata, but how will we make him talk, you think this buff dude will just spill the beans"

"No" she confessed" But can't we hide and wait for him to wake up, then we will follow him"

The three hid , Hinata made it sure that Juugo would wake up in 10 minutes.

Just as they thought, Juugo woke, he was no longer in the cursed seal form.

"Damn it" He cursed" I will have to return to the base, my back hurts" and then started moving down the cave, the three followed him.

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE MAZE**

Suigetsu was lost, he entered this maze by fault. Karin had informed him to enter through the cave with the navigation scroll she sent him, but he lost it on the way, he thought that he would sneak up to one of the teams and slash them to death using his swords, he had found another sword, Kabutowari, that made it 5 down, 2 to go. The Kubikiribocho was strapped on his back, the other 4 swords were in a scroll, but he would release them when needed to.

He stopped when he heard movement, someone was down there, but only one person. He smiled

 _It could be one of them, he thought_

Then he frowned,

 _It could be Karin, Juugo, Naruto or Kabuto,_

But he followed the voice anyways. The footsteps grew bigger, and when he leaned over he saw the one making these noises

 _Lucky me, he thought, it's one of them._

Suigetsu walked towards him, he saw that the ninja didn't have a left arm.

"So" He said, interrupting Sai who was drinking from a vial with black liquid and he spilled it.

'The wound? Is it old or you got it here" Suigetsu continued, ignoring the fact that Sai was glaring at him

"Got it from your boss" Sai replied" He threw me of the mountain"

"Oh" Suigetsu said" How are you alive then, you should be dead, even if you survived the fall the beasts are pretty hungry" he then saw the black liquid on the floor, he leaned downwards and found that it had a similar scent.

"That's a drug" Suigetsu said, backing away" Orochimaru made one like that, I remember him preparing it while I was imprisoned, it is like those chakra healing medicine, but it is more effective, and dangerous. Why do you have it, I remember Naruto destroyed its scroll and got rid of every last of these vials."

Sai smirked" You think only Orochimaru found the way to create it"

Suigetsu looked at him, shocked, then he grinned" You Hidden Leaf people, I knew you were devils, but you do witchcraft too"

"What do you know about us" Sai grinned, then attacked Suigetsu.

 **NARUTO'S PALACE, HALLWAY**

"Tell me, Kabuto, how do I get rid of this… this seal that is playing with my thoughts" Naruto said

Kabuto thought for a moment, probably trying to remember something, then he snapped his fingers

"That's it"  
"What is" Naruto asked

"That seal, I know, Orochimaru used it before, he used it to confuse an intruder ninja from some other small village who was trying to steal his scrolls"  
"Then how do I get rid of it" Naruto asked

Kabuto sighed, he looked at Naruto and spoke" The intruder could not get rid of this seal, he became confused, as you are now, and, in the end, died. This seal is connected to Orochimaru and the one on whom it is used life force, the only way to cancel this connection and seal's powers is to destroy one of the connections."

Naruto looked at him and said" You mean…

"Yes, you are right, Naruto Kun, there are two ways to get rid of this, either you die, or you have to kill Orochimaru"

 _HEY READERS,_

 _SO, THE THING IS THAT THE NINJAS CAME IN DETERMINED, BUT MOST OF THEM ARE NOT ON THE SAME BOAT._

 _1- HINATA WAS ALREADY TRYING TO SAVE NARUTO FROM THE BEGINNING_

 _2- SAKURA AND KAKASHI ARE CHANGING THEIR THOUGHTS ABOUT NARUTO DUE TO THAT GENJUTSU, BUT SASUKE WANTS TO KILL HIM_

 _3- NEJI IS THINKING THAT THE NINE-TAILS IS MAKING NARUTO DO EVIL DEEDS, SO HE, ALONG WITH LEE AND TENTEN AND CHOJI WILL TRY TO SAVE NARUTO._

 _4- SAI IS ALIVE, DUE TO THAT DRUG, AND IS FIGHTING SUIGETSU_

 _5-SHIKAMARU AND INO WANT TO PUNISH NARUTO BECAUSE THEY THINK CHOJI IS DEAD._

 _SO, THE THING IS THAT THE NINJAS CAME IN DETERMINED, BUT MOST OF THEM ARE NOT ON THE SAME BOAT._

 _NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE SUIGETSU VS SAI AND NARUTO VS OROCHIMARU._

 _AND YEAH I KNOW I SAID THIS CHAPTER WOULD NOT COME FOR ANOTHER TWO OR THREE WEEKS, BUT I FINISHED IT TODAY SO I POSTED IT._


	18. CHALLENGE PART 6

**CHAPTER 17- CHALLENGE_ PART 6- A DUEL OF LIFE AND DEATH**

 **NARUTO'S PALACE, PRISON,**

Orochimaru's hands were chained, Naruto approached the prison in which he was held. In the last 2 years, the ninja was looking weak, no, he had been weak, he was fed on a little meal. He looked at Naruto, his cold eyes staring into Naruto's.  
"Kekekeke, Naruto Kun" Orochimaru said" So you finally came here"

Naruto stared at the weak ninja" Yup, Here I am" He pulled out a kunai and pointed it at Orochimaru" And, sadly, you will die"

Naruto lunged himself towards Orochimaru, who simply smiled. Just as Naruto slashed, Orochimaru jumped at a side, and Naruto ended up slashing one of the chains, freeing his right hand. Orochimaru punched Naruto and stole the kunai, he then slashed the other chain and the cuffs.

Naruto cursed under his breath, Orochimaru was free, but he was weak, Naruto got up and ran towards Orochimaru, his hand burst into flames.

"FIRE FIST" Naruto screamed

Orochimaru opened his mouth just as Naruto punched him with a flaming fist, something came out, but Naruto couldn't see what. The body crashed on the ground, when Naruto looked behind, there was a snake.

"Kekekeke" The snake laughed, and Naruto knew it was Orochimaru, slowly, it grew in size, until it was as large as the wall." Naruto Kun" He said" Your body is mine"

The snake then launched itself towards Naruto, Kabuto jumped forward and pushed Naruto, Naruto looked with horror as Kabuto was devoured. He got on his feet as the snake collapsed, it's mouth opened and came out… Kabuto.

Naruto was happy to see him alive, but something about him seemed, different. His eyes were now cold, like…. Like Orochimaru's.

"Kekekeke" He spoke" Not what I expected, but I am fine with this" He then looked at Naruto" Naruto Kun, you were going to kill me, weren't you" and he lunged forward to attack Naruto.

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE MAZE, SUIGETSU VS SAI**

Suigetsu was fighting Sai with his will, but the ninja looked even more skilled, as they fought, Suigetsu punched him in the head.

"You think you are better than me" Sai growled" I am the one who will be the greatest ninja of all time, I will be known for murdering Naruto and his followers, the world will know me"

"So" Suigetsu said" You want reputation, eh, well, why don't you roam around and shout " NOTICE ME, HOKAGE SAMA" kind of thing"

Sai growled again" Does this sound like a joke to you"

"Well" Suigetsu said" It is coming from a guy who drugs himself, and just got his ass handed to him by Naruto, and is now growling at me"

Sai gritted his teeth and launched himself towards Suigetsu, his blade slashed in an arc and missed Suigetsu by an inch. Suigetsu turned into water, and caught Sai by surprise, just as Sai jumped over his deformed body, Suigetsu emerged from the puddle and tackled Sai. Sai fell on the ground as Suigetsu stood on his knees, smirking. He took out Kubikiribocho and was about to slash Sai, who rolled towards the other side and threw an explosive tag, which got stuck to the blade, Suigetsu threw the sword as the blade exploded, when the smoke cleared, the sword's blade was in two pieces.

Suigetsu cursed and took out the scroll and summoned Kiba( the swords), he took the pair of swords and launched himself towards Sai, who was standing now. Suigetsu slashed both the swords, which Sai dodged with his sword. Irritated, Suigetsu held up both the swords above his head and screamed

"Lightning Blade Jutsu- Thunderbolt"

Suddenly the ceiling collapsed as lightning shot from the skies and began to swirl alongside Suigetsu. The bolt got Sai in the chest and leg, who gasped, getting a thunderbolt on his chest for the second time today. He got hit by the thunderbolt again and collapsed. Suigetsu stopped the attack and kept the swords on the ground, he grabbed Kubikiribocho and slashed Sai on the chest with the broken blade, the iron in his blade reformed the sword's blade. Sai was now clutching his wounded chest, which was bleeding badly. He looked at his bloody hand, as a last attempt, he took out another vial and drank from it. Instantly, the wound closed, Sai got on his knees and attacked Suigetsu.

"How the hell are you so energetic" Suigetsu complained

"You got it wrong" Sai said" Danzo Sama did a little change in this drug, not only it heals you faster, it also gives us a chakra boost"

"But it kills you" Suigetsu said" That's a fault that cannot be fixed"

"Sadly" Sai said" but I will kill you before that could happen"

Sai and Suigetsu continued their duel, Suigetsu was gaining the upper hand, but every time he critically wounded Sai, he would drink from the vial and attack again. Suigetsu was exhausted, and just as Sai thought he won, he collapsed.

"What" Suigetsu said, Sai's body started smoking, he started coughing blood, he was clutching his chest, he was sweating and was gasping.

 _WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING, Sai thought,_

And his vision blacked out.

Suigetsu walked over and leaned down, his ear on Sai's chest.

 _He is dead, Suigetsu thought, he drank the drug too much. I warned him_

Suigetsu got up and started walking the other way.

 **NARUTO'S PALACE, NARUTO VS OROCHIMARU**

Naruto didn't expect Orochimaru to take over Kabuto's body, but there he was, standing in Kabuto's body, laughing. And then he lunged forward and tried to bite Naruto. Naruto dodged and kicked him in the face. He backed away, his nose bleeding. But smiled and licked his own blood.

'Kekekekeke" Orochimaru said, and then summoned Manda, his huge serpent. The serpent broke the ceiling of the prison, and then lowered his head, allowing his master to jump on him.

"Well, well, Manda" Orochimaru said" Naruto Kun here is your treat"

And just like that, Manda opened its mouth and lunged forward, Naruto jumped to the side, and without delay, threw some kunai at the serpent, they hit the side of his neck. Manda screeched in pain and Orochimaru lost his balance and fell to the ground. He got up as Naruto screamed

"WIND STYLE: GIANT CUTTER"

The wind formed into a giant sword, and slashed itself downwards, Orochimaru escaped its range, but Manda was slashed into half. Orochimaru looked at his now-dead serpent, and rushed outside. Naruto, who got kind of exhausted, rushed after him. He saw as Orochimaru knocked out a guard, and used the same jutsu the third used against him, the shinigami appeared, and guard had his soul taken. Another soul came out, and the shinigami disappeared. The soul started to take form, and turned into a young man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a standard hidden leaf uniform, a green flak jacket, a blue hidden leaf forehead protector and blue sandals. He was also wearing a haori with fire like patterns. Naruto gasped at the words written at the back of the haori, which read

'FOURTH HOKAGE'

Minato looked around, he stared at Orochimaru.

"Don't you remember me, Minato" Orochimaru said

"That voice.. Orochimaru" Minato said

"Indeed, and I have brought you forth to do my bidding"

"But How"

"Don't underestimate me, Minato"

Orochimaru then pointed at Naruto, who was standing there. Minato looked at Naruto, and thought that he knew him.

"You have to finish off that ninja, Minato" Orochimaru said" You know him pretty well, after all, he is your boy"

Minato gasped" Naruto"

Naruto didn't say a thing, he simply stared at Minato, whom he hated for years. He finally managed to speak

"Minato Namikaze"

Minato was shocked, how could his boy be talking like that to him

"Naruto, why are you talking like that" Minato said

"SHUT UP" Naruto yelled" WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE, I HATE YOU, I AM NOT NARUTO NAMIKAZE, I AM JUST NARUTO, GET IT, JUST NARUTO, I AM NOT RELATED TO PIECES OF SHIT LIKE YOU"

"Did you even think about me" Naruto said, his voice calm now" Did you even think how the village would treat me"

"Yes" Minato said" As a hero"

"Hero, eh" Naruto said" What kind of hero is treated as a punching bag, as a monster, as nothing but bad luck. What kind of hero is beaten by the elders, ignored by the children of his age. What kind of hero is tried to be killed by the ones considering him hero"

Minato didn't have words, he was not aware about what was happening to his kid, he was sure that the villagers would have treated him well, but, this was not what he expected

"Minato Namikaze" Naruto said, his voice cold" You are here to fight me, let's get started"


	19. CHALLENGE PART 7

**CHAPTER 18- CHALLENGE_PART 7- FATHER AND SON**

 **NARUTO'S PALACE, PRISON**

Naruto attacked Minato and both got into a wind-style attack spar. Naruto managed to hit Minato with a wind cutter, but Minato got on his feet and rushed towards Naruto.

Naruto jumped over Minato and kicked him from behind. Just as Minato stumbled he disappeared and appeared behind Naruto, as Naruto turned, he was punched. Naruto fell backwards, but managed to get on his feet.

He saw something in Minato's hand, a blue ball of chakra.

Minato rushed towards Naruto, Naruto did the same.

Just as Naruto was about to get hold of Minato, he disappeared again. Minato appeared behind him and screamed

"RASENGAN"

Naruto felt his back breaking, The Rasengan hit him and he fell. Naruto started coughing blood and saw Orochimaru standing in front of him.

"Kekekeke, Naruto Kun" He taunted" Got your ass kicked, eh. Weren't you going to beat Minato, wasn't your hatred enough"

Orochimaru stepped on Naruto's broken back, Naruto yelled in pain, a useless thing, nobody was near to help him, he had lost. And only one thing was left to do, give control to Kurama.

In a flash, Orochimaru was on the ground, a few feet away. The Nine-tails was there, in flesh, not in chakra form.

"Come on, Orochimaru" Kurama said" I want to punish you for playing with Naruto's Mind"

 **NARUTO'S PALACE, HALLWAY**

The three were following Juugo, so far, everything went good. That was until a girl appeared in front of Juugo.

"Karin" Juugo said" What's the problem"

"Suigetsu is returning" Karin said, she fixed her spectacles and looked at the wall" You are being followed, you know"

"Thought so" Juugo said as he punched the wall, and the three jumped to the side.

"Pesky Leaf Ninjas" Juugo groaned

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE MAZE**

They were lost, again. Neji was sure he had found the way, he had seen an immense boost in someone's chakra, and thought it was Naruto. But the chakra signature has disappeared.

They were trying to find another way, and then they found a body.

"It's Sai!" Tenten said

"Yeah" Lee said" But what is he doing here"

Neji looked at Sai, and found out he was dead, he also found out the chakra was inside a vial, but it was not like the potions Lady Tsunade gave.

" Sai Is dead" Neji said" That chakra was coming from that vial, but, it is dangerous to use, it is like a drug, or it is a drug, and Sai took many doses of it" Neji said, pointing at the vials dropped on the ground.

"And the overdose killed him" Sakura said

"But" Kakashi said" These vials are illegal, how did he get them, he is a root ninja. Then Danzo is doing some messy things behind our backs"

"Sooo, what do we do with him" Choji asked

"We should bring the body back to the village" Kakashi said" Then, the medical ninjas could examine it" He said, looking at Sakura, who realized what he meant.

"I see" Neji said

Sasuke gritted his teeth, he was tired of waiting, he wanted to kill Naruto, right now.

Then they heard a roar, a dangerous roar.

"That voice.. I have heard it before" Kakashi said" It is the Nine-Tails"

The group looked at Kakashi.

"Does this mean" Sakura said" Nine-Tails has been released, but how"

"It can be" Kakashi hesitated to say it" that Naruto died"

True enough, he was ready to kill that traitor a day ago, but, that genjutsu, his life, it changed his way of seeing Naruto.

"We should hurry" Neji said, and the group rushed towards the noise.

 **NARUTO'S PALACE, KURAMA VS OROCHIMARU AND MINATO**

Orochimaru was shocked, the Nine-Tails was standing in front of him, in flesh. The giant fox snapped and fired a tailed beast bomb on Orochimaru, Minato, who was being controlled, ended up saving Orochimaru despite his wishes.

"Go, Minato, fight that damn beast" Orochimaru ordered, and Minato, having no choice, agreed. He jumped in front of Kurama and summoned a giant frog.

"Minato" The giant frog exclaimed "How are you alive"

"No time, Gamabunta" Minato said to the giant frog "Got a big problem here"

Gamabunta looked straight and saw the demon fox and grunted

"Him again" He complained "Do you have any idea how difficult was it for me to hold him last time"

"I know" Minato said "I am sorry, Gamabunta, even I don't want to fight him, but I cannot control myself"

Gamabunta looked around and spotted Orochimaru, he grunted "So it's him, he revived you and is using you"

Minato nodded, the giant frog grunted again, and said "Even if you don't have control, he doesn't control me, nobody does" and Gamabunta attacked Orochimaru instead.

Orochimaru cursed "Damn frog, of course, he aids Jiraiya, too, he would not listen to Minato as long as he is under my control"

Orochimaru dodged the attack and jumped on Gamabunta's head

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT, GET OFF ME" Gamabunta yelled

Orochimaru shook his head and said "Jiraiya and his useless summon"

Kurama was sick of standing there, ignored. The demon fox lunged forward and tackled Gamabunta, on the last second, Orochimaru jumped off the giant frog. Gamabunta crashed towards Minato, who got off the way on time, and disappeared in smoke.

Kurama attacked Orochimaru, who kept on yelling to Minato for help, but Minato refused to listen to him, Orochimaru was losing control on Minato. Kurama trapped Orochimaru's lower half under his giant paw.

"Naruto, I am sorry" Minato said out aloud "I AM SORRY FOR ALL THE TROUBLES YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH, I AM… I AM SHITTY FATHER" Tears rolled down his cheeks and he got on his knees "Please forgive me""Kurama" Naruto said to the demon fox "Tell Minato to shut up and stop wailing like a baby, I am not forgiving him after all this, but I will accept him as my father, but the village, I won't accept that shitty place"

"Minato" Kurama said and gained Minato's attention, who looked in his direction "Naruto says to shut up and stop wailing like a baby, he is not forgiving you, but accepts you as a father, and the village, never ever will he accept it"

Minato nodded sadly and said "I understand"

"And now, Kurama" Naruto said "Kill that snake"

Kurama grinned and trapped Orochimaru's Upper half between his teeth, and, ignoring Orochimaru's shrieks, tore it apart from his lower body, killing him and spat it.

Minato started to disappear as Kurama turned back into Naruto, now fully healed. Naruto glanced at Minato, but didn't say a word.

Minato looked at him and said "Sorry again, son" and disappeared in light

"Well, Well" said a voice behind Naruto "It is over

Naruto turned and saw an old man with a fair skin. He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair tied in a ponytail. . There were red lines under his eyes and he wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side. A large scroll was tied on his back and he was wearing a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' on it.

"Jiraiya" Naruto said, his shadow clone had seen him before the chuunin exams with the current hokage Tsunade talking to the third. He also met with him for a brief time before the chuunin exams.

"Naruto Uzumaki" He said "Or Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet you again, godson" he said

"What do you want, a fight?"

"Don't talk like that to your godfather, Kid, and I am here for no fight, if you want a fight, some other time, here I have come to warn you"

"Warn me?"

"Yup, kid, Tsunade wants you back in the village, but there are some people who came here after you, but NOT from the village"

"Who"

Jiraiya shrugged, and said "You know, you met them, didn't you?"

 **SOMEWHERE IN THE MAZE**

"Damn it" Sasuke cursed "Why are we roaming through this shitty place, why can't anyone find an exit"

He was pissed off, they had been walking for a long time, for a brief moment, they heard a roar, but it was no longer heard.

The others ignored him, and then two men in cloaks appeared in front of them from another passage.

Sasuke gasped, he knew who it was.

"Itachi Uchiha" he said, anger in his voice

Itachi looked at him and said "Tch, it's you"

"Can I kill him" Kisame asked

"Do what you want" Itachii replied


	20. CHALLENGE PART 8

**CHAPTER 19- CHALLENGE PART_8- BROTHERS**

Sasuke gritted his teeth, Itachi was mocking him by ordering his sidekick to attack Sasuke.

"Fight me, you fool" Sasuke said "I don't want to fight your sidekick"

"SIDEKICK" Kisame growled "I will teach you some manners, kid"

He raised Samehada and attacked Sasuke, who dodged in the nick of time. Kakashi interrupted by using Chidori on Kisame, whose sword simply absorbed the chakra, Kisame grinned and punched Kakashi.

 _DAMN IT, Sasuke thought, WHAT DO I DO._

Just as Neji and the others were ready to attack the two, they heard a voice, they turned and saw another guy entering from a passage, he saw Sai's body and cursed.

"Damn" Suigetsu said "I got lost and returned here"

He then saw Kisame and smiled

"MY LUCKY DAY" He yelled and charged towards Kisame, ignoring the others.

"What was that" Choji said

Suigetsu grabbed Kubikiribocho and attacked Kisame

"What, who are you, and why do you have that sword" Kisame said

"I am Naruto's buddy, and I want your sword" Suigetsu said, grinning

"Naruto's buddy" Neji said "So he knows where Naruto is, then"

Just as they hurried, Itachi appeared in front of them and activated his sharingan, they all collapsed on the ground.

"That will stop them from interfering" Itachi said and attacked Sasuke.

 **NARUTO'S PALACE, JUUGO VS HINATA, KIBA AND SHINO**

Juugo attacked the three, again. His curse seal took control.

Juugo grabbed Shino by the head and punched him, knocking the ninja. Kiba and Akamaru used 'Fang over Fang', but Juugo got hold of Akamaru(Transformed as Kiba) and punched him. This caused Kiba to be distracted and he too, got another punch from Juugo today.

Juugo looked at Hinata and smiled- "So it's me versus you again, huh, I will hurt you, though I don't know why Naruto wants you alive"

"WHAT" Karin yelled "Na-Naruto K-Kun asked you not to ki-kill her" she said, stammering.

Juugo frowned "You have a crush on him, don't you, I think you should forget, technically you both are related"

Karin fixed her spectacles "No, No you idiot, it's not like that" She said, embarrassed.

"Whatever" Juugo muttered and attacked Hinata, she jumped, but he grabbed her foot and threw her towards the other wall. She hit the wall and fell on the marble floor. She got on her feet and attacked Juugo with the 8 trigrams, 64 palms attack. Juugo backed away, but roared and kicked Hinata on the head, causing her to fall again.

Juugo advanced towards her, his bloodlust taking over.

"Kill you, I will kill you" he growled "No matter what Naruto said, I will kill you"

He grabbed her by the head and dragged her towards the wall, he then picked her and smashed her against it, she spat blood, but Juugo punched her on the face.

"JUUGO" Naruto's voice echoed through the long corridor, Juugo turned and saw an angry Naruto standing a few feet away and dropped Hinata. Kurama's chakra tails were coming out of Naruto's back

"What- did- I- tell- you" Naruto said, furious.

"But. Naruto, she is an enemy, why would you want to spare her" Juugo said, but was hit by one of the tails, followed by a punch from Naruto himself.

"WHY ARE YOU HELPING THEM" Juugo roared "YOU SAID THEY MADE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE"

"Not her" Naruto said "She didn't make my life miserable"

Juugo was speechless, Naruto advanced and used the nine-tails chakra to heal Hinata.

"But, but Naruto Kun" Karin said

Hinata opened her eyes, and looked at Naruto

"Naruto Kun" Hinata muttered

Naruto didn't reply, he simply walked towards Karin.

"Take her out" Naruto said "She will not be in this death game any longer"

"But, Naruto" Karin said

"DO WHAT I SAID" Naruto yelled, Karin stopped in her tracks and stared at him.

"Sorry" he said "Just, please, take her to the village gates" he then looked at Shino and Kiba "And do whatever you want with them"

"Naruto kun" Hinata said, getting up "Come back to the village"

"No" Naruto replied

Hinata sighed and said "Then I will not go"

"What" Naruto said

"I will not leave this village" Hinata said "Until you come back to the village"

Naruto turned and faced her "Hinata Hyuga, you have nothing to do with me and my life"

"Then why did you save me" Hinata said quickly.

"Why were you nice to me" Naruto asked

At this, Hinata blushed, but didn't reply.

"Leave" Naruto said

"No" Hinata replied

Naruto turned to Karin and Juugo "I have some business to deal with"

"What" Juugo asked

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki have entered the maze" Naruto said

"B-But, Naruto Kun" Karin said, alarmed "What if they are after the nine-tails"

"Not, what Karin, they are after the nine-tails" Naruto said "That is Akatsuki's job, to collect tailed beasts, plus I have caught some tailed beasts of my own"

Sure enough, he had managed to collect two more tailed beasts after the one-tailed beast. Last year, he had fought the mizukage, Yagura and extracted the three-tailed beast, but no one, no one knows it was him. Months ago, He had also captured the five tailed beast. Both were currently in the chakra sphere.

"I will come too" Juugo said

"No" Naruto said, bitterness in his voice, he was still angry at him for hurting Hinata.

"Naruto, understand the situation" Juugo said

"SHUT UP" Naruto yelled "Do what I am telling you"

Juugo froze in his place, Naruto ignored Karin's pleads, turned to Hinata and said- "Don't follow me" and walked away.

 **THE MAZE, SUIGETSU VS KISAME**

Suigetsu had never been to worn out in a fight, he was fighting Kisame by using all his swords. The swords switched and he slashed him with Kubikiribocho, stabbed with Nuibari, Electrode with Kiba, Smacked with Kabutowari and blasted with Shibuki, but the guy kept coming back.

"What a pity, you are not that strong" Kisame said, sounding disappointed.

Suigetsu groaned, this guy was mocking him.

"I am going easy on you, fish face" Suigetsu said

"Oh, really" Kisame said "Me too"

And he fused with Samehada, now he looked like more of a shark.

"Darn it, Fish Face" Suigetsu cursed as Kisame lunged towards him

 **THE MAZE, SASUKE VS ITACHI**

Sasuke had activated his shairngan.

"Tsk,tsk" Itachi said "Still on that level"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and attacked Itachi, who dodged the attack and kicked Sasuke in the back.

Sasuke stumbled and fell, Itachi walked towards him

"You don't have enough hatred" Itachi said to him.

Sasuke felt his face boiling with anger, he wanted to kill his big brother, now. Without thinking, he attacked again

"Fire Style: Fireball Technique"

Itachi dodged the flaming ball, when Sasuke appeared behind him.

"CHIDORI" Sasuke yelled and attacked Itachi, who, in surprise, couldn't dodge. The chidori destroyed his right arm.

"Darn it" Sasuke cursed "I was aiming for the heart"

Itachi was gasping, holding his broken arm. He looked at Sasuke, and activated the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"You" He said, as he activated Susanoo "Cannot win"

Sasuke stared at Itachi and his Susanoo, speechless. Sasuke didn't get time to dodge Itachi's attack. The giant Susanoo smacked him in the wall, Sasuke tried to attack, but the Susanoo kept on punching him.

"No" Sasuke said "This should not be like this" and he lost consciousness.

"Tsk, I have to wait for Kisame to finish of the other guy" Itachi said, then looked at his broken arm "And I have to ask Kakuzu to sew this back"  
"I don't think it would be necessary" Naruto announced, cloaked in the nine-tails chakra, the tails visible behind him, a cruel smile on his face "You are going to lose everything"

 _HEY READERS,_

 _SO, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST IN THE CHALLENGE ARC, AFTER THAT THE NEXT ARC WILL START, WHOSE TITLE WILL BE ANNOUNCED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. ALSO THE SERIES WILL GO ON A SMALL HIATUS AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER_


	21. CHALLENGE PART 9

**CHAPTER 20- CHALLENGE_ PART 9- DESTRUCTION**

"Let's get this started" Naruto said and rushed towards Itachi

"Foolish move, Naruto, you cannot attack me as long as I am in Susanoo" Itachi said

"Oh, really" Naruto said, as he extended his hand, a small yellow ball of chakra appeared in his hand

"Rasengan" Naruto yelled

Itachi raised the sword of his Susanoo to attack Naruto, who evaded its slash and jumped towards the centre of the Susanoo, where Itachi was.

As the Naruto attacked Itachi with the rasnegan, the Susanoo form flickered and disappeared, but Itachi wasn't harmed.

"Naruto" Kurama said "You used the rasengan"

"Yup" Naruto told Kurama "Got the information from Jiraiya, he said Rasengan is like the tailed beast bomb, only smaller. So I tried using the tailed beast bomb, only smaller, and voila, I had rasengan"

"Good for you" Kurama said "But we still have the wrecked uchiha to deal with"

Itachi was in his position, the rasengan affected the Susanoo, not Itachi.

"Damn you, Naruto" Itachi cursed "I will defeat you, we will get the nine-tails, and you will die"

"Try your best" Naruto said, as he heard something from the other side, he turned and saw Suigetsu defeated, Kisame(who had turned back normal) standing on his chest, grinning.

"Now, you were going to take Samehada, weren't you" Kisame said, picking up the scroll in which the swords were normally sealed by Suigetsu. He stared at it, grinned, and sealed the other five swords.

"I will be taking them" Kisame said, hiding it in his cloak "As a souvenir"

"NO" Naruto yelled "You are not taking those swords, fish face"

Kisame turned and frowned "Need help, Itachi"

"Yes" Itachi said "Shut him up"

"With Pleasure" Kisame said, raising his Samehada and running towards Naruto

Naruto tried to make another rasengan, but Kisame slashed Samehada in an arc, Naruto dodged, but was no longer cloaked in Kurama's chakra.

"A real treat for Samehada" Kisame muttered

 _Damn it, Naruto thought, how could I forget, Samehada eats chakra, I have to fight taijutsu style_

Kisame raised Samehada again to strike, Naruto dodged and kicked him in the face. Then he grabbed him by the collar of his cloak and punched him, then kicked him in the chest, causing him to stumble. He then kicked Samehada out of his hand, and another Rasengan appeared in his hand.

"Now" Naruto yelled "Rasengan"

Naruto hit Kisame in the chest, the akatsuki member gasped and crashed onto the wall.

"I have no other choice" Itachi said, as Naruto turned "I will have to use it, even if it risks in killing you, Kisame, we are leaving after this"

"What are you talking about" Naruto said

 _Naruto, Kurama said, I don't feel good about this, finish him_

 _Roger, Naruto replied_

Naruto was again cloaked in Kurama's chakra, he quickly attacked Itachi. The uchiha jumped out of Naruto's way. Naruto started to run towards Itachi when another voice entered his mind

' _NARUTO KUN', Karin yelled in Naruto's mind telepathically, 'The girl and her friends are heading your way, she attacked us and escaped with them'._

 _What, Naruto replied_

It was right, Hinata, Shino and Kiba appeared out of the other side and saw their knocked out comrades.

"We have to take them away" Shino said

"Yes" Kiba said

 _Naruto, this is not good, Kurama said, Two more chakra signatures are coming this way._

What Kurama said was true, too. Shikamaru and Ino entered from the other cave, their looks told that they were ready to murder Naruto.

Then they spotted Choji lying on the ground and gasped.

"Is.. Is he alive" Ino said

"Yes" Hinata said "I could see that he is well alive, just knocked out"

Their expressions changed to relief

' _It is bad', Naruto thought, 'they all are here to fight me, and I also got Itachi to deal with, wait, ITACHI'_

Naruto had forgotten about the Uchiha because of the others, he turned and saw Itachi ready to use some jutsu.

"AMATERASU" Itachi yelled, and as Naruto blinked, Itachi and Kisame had disappeared, and the spot there was black fire, which was spreading.

"We have to escape" Hinata said

The others nodded, they used Shadow Clone technique to carry the others. The real Ino carried Sakura, the clone one carried Tenten. Shikamaru and his clone carried Choji, Shino and his clones carried Kakashi and Sasuke, whereas Kiba carried Rock Lee and Neji on Akamaru, Sai's body too.

Hinata turned to Naruto, who had disappeared. She used byakugan and saw that he was headed the way they came from, carrying some other guy on his shoulder.

"Hinata, we have to go" Kiba yelled

Hinata nodded and ran to the other side.

' _Naruto Kun' She thought "Be safe'_

 **THE MAZE, ON THE WAY TO NARUTO'S PALACE**

Naruto was running towards his palace, carrying Suigetsu. He wanted to ask what was happening outside and tell everyone to flee.

' _Karin' Naruto telepathically told her, 'What is happening outside'_

' _Naruto Kun, this is troublesome, Itachi Uchiha and the other guy have set black fire in the village, some ninjas evacuated, some got caught in the fire, and that idiot suigetsu is nowhere to be seen._

' _Suigetsu is safe and with me, Naruto told her, 'Tell Juugo to carry on the evacuation, and go to Orochimaru's library and fetch the scrolls I kept in the separate shelf, they are very important, think about the other scrolls after getting them, I am heading towards the castle, so open the back gate'_

' _Roger' Karin said_

And the communication was cut.

 **HIDDEN SOUND**

Everyone was panicking, the village was on black fire, water was not able to extinguish it.

"Evacuate, Evacuate" Juugo screamed to them "Go to the village gates" He then turned to the soldier ninjas 'You, go beyond the fire and save every civilian you could save"

They nodded and left.

"Where is Lord Naruto" An old man asked

"He is coming and has ordered evacuation"

"Why are we facing this" A little girl asked

"Umm… It is because some evil people entered our village"

"How could they enter the village without Lord Naruto knowing" A young man yelled

"Yes" Another young man yelled "Shouldn't he have known"

"Or did Lord Naruto ignore their coming" A young woman yelled

"No, No it is not like that" Juugo said, this situation was getting out of his hand, these people were asking too many questions, and he had pissed off Naruto once already.

"Does Lord Naruto not care about his people" An old woman said

"No, No he does" Juugo said

"So where is he" Another young man yelled "Why isn't he here"

"I told you, he is coming" Juugo said, he was going to lose his temper anytime.

"We want answers" Several people yelled in unison

"I GET IT" Juugo yelled "But first you have to evacuate from this"

"We won't until you tell us what is happening" A woman yelled, many people nodded in agreement.

"Then DIE" Juugo yelled

"Juugo, stop" Karin said, who entered carrying the scrolls in a bag, then she turned to the people "Sorry for his behavior, but could you please evacuate, things are not good"

"We won't" Many people yelled

The fire was closing in, no sign of the soldier ninjas, they probably failed to rescue everyone

"WHAT IS HAPPENING" Naruto roared as he entered, "Why aren't you guys leaving" He then turned to Juugo "Carry Suigetsu" he simply said, and handed an unconscious Suigetsu to Juugo.

"Lord Naruto, answer our questions or we won't leave" A man said

"I will answer the questions afterwards" Naruto said

"We want the answers now" A woman said

The fire was getting near, in 10 minutes, it would engulf everybody.

"Ok" Naruto said "You want answers, right, I let some Hidden Leaf ninjas in a death game, to take revenge on Hidden Leaf, the plan failed, then those two appeared out of nowhere, taking advantage of the cave I created for the Hidden Leaf Ninjas"

"You didn't think what would happen to the village if you fail? You put our lives on risk" A man said

"I am sorry" Naruto said "Please evacuate"

"No, we don't want you for the leader" they all yelled "We will go somewhere else"

Naruto stayed silent as the group of people left.

"Naruto we have to go" Karin said

"Yes, I know" Naruto said

Just as Naruto started moving, something whizzed through the air and landed in front of him.

"A kunai" Naruto said, he leaned and saw something attached to it.

An Explosive Tag

"RUN" He yelled at the others as the tag exploded, breaking the ground below. Naruto fell in it.

"Naruto Kun" Karin yelled and began to run in his direction, but Juugo stopped him

"Karin" Juugo said "He said that we have to run, he will be okay, you know him, he won't die that easily

Karin nodded and they jumped off and left.

 **THE VILLAGE GATES, FIVE HOURS LATER**

It had been five hours, the people left, but Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin were still waiting for Naruto, he didn't show up.

"Where is he" Suigetsu complained, he had been in a grumpy mood because he lost the swords to Kisame.

"I don't know" Juugo said "But we have to leave, the fire is near the gates"

Karin stood there, silent.

"Come on Karin, we have to leave" Juugo said "Naruto would come, we will find him"

"We can try to contact him" Karin said

"Tried that" Juugo said "He is not answering the telepathic call"

They started to leave when a voice entered their minds

' _Guys' Naruto's voice echoed in their mind 'Help, got captured, out for hours, just gained consciousness, he has got me, many sharingans in his arm, can't win against that genjutsu, going to lose powers, won't be able to communicate after that, he threw that kunai'_

' _Where are you' Karin asked_

' _Hidden Leaf' Naruto replied_

 _HEY READERS,_

 _SO, THIS IS THE END OF THE CHALLENGE ARC, NOW NARUTO THE REVENGE IS GOING ON A HIATUS BECAUSE I HAVE GOT EXAMS AHEAD OF ME. WILL UPDATE NEARLY A WEEK AFTER THEY ARE OVER, THAT MEANS NEARLY THE END OF MARCH._

 _ALSO, THE NEXT ARC IS CALLED RETURN TO HIDDEN LEAF_

 _AND NARUTO HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY THE MAN WITH AN ARM MADE UP OF SHARINGANS, YOU GOT IT, DANZO._

 _NOW, THE REASON HE GOT CAPTURED WAS BECAUSE OF SHISUI'S MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN._

 _AND I AM OUT_

 _(P.S. SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER)_


	22. Return to Hidden Leaf-Part1

**CHAPTER 21- RETURN TO HIDDEN LEAF- PART 1- CAPTURED**

Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo are standing at the borders of hidden leaf, two weeks have passed since Naruto was captured by some mysterious ninja from hidden leaf.

"Any luck" Suigetsu said, bored. They couldn't barge in without knowing Naruto's location, because if they got caught, it would be game over. Plus, Karin was unable to find Naruto, as there were multiple chakra signatures around the village, and, for some reason, his chakra signature was nowhere.

"I still think he has escaped" Suigetsu said "I mean, for the past week you have not been able to find his chakra signature, or maybe he is still pissed off from Juugo and lied and is currently somewhere enjoying a Jacuzzi in some new kingdom he took over"

Juugo growled, he was regretting not listening to Naruto and attacking that leaf ninja.

"You know what Suigetsu, you are a total idiot, just say you are ticked off that your 'precious swords' got taken from you by some Akatsuki member" Karin hissed

Suigetsu growled, too. "You think it is funny" Suigetsu said "I searched for them for past two years, I was so near, if I would have defeated the Shark dude, I would have had 6 out of 7 swords, I was so near to accomplish my dreams"

"Yeah right, your dreams" Karin mocked, but she was worried, why couldn't she sense Naruto's chakra.

 **ANBU ROOT HQ, SPECIAL CELL**

The past two weeks had been the worst in Naruto's life, and humiliating, too. He was captured by that scum Danzo, currently, both his hands were tied, and some seals were extracting chakra from him every second. He had snapped out of that genjutsu, actually, Danzo released him, probably thinking how Naruto would escape when he couldn't even concentrate his chakra to a right point.

He was right, sadly.

Using the little energy he had, he peeked to look at the room, there were two guards, as always, one in front of the door and one near Naruto. Naruto's head dropped and he drifted into unconsciousness.

 **HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Tsunade sat in silence, after what Jiraiya told her, she couldn't focus on anything else.

 _What to do, Tsunade thought, who is that person, I have to find them, and save them._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a certain voice.

"Umm, Lady Tsunade" Sakura said "Can we enter"  
"Yes" Tsunade replied, Sakura, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kiba,Shino,Shikamaru and Ino entered and cornered the Hokage.

"We were a bit worried, I mean, Naruto has disappeared since that incident in Hidden Sound. Kakashi sensei used Kamui to send that fire to another dimension, while Lord Jiraiya used some scroll to seal that fire, but nobody found him. Even the sensor ninjas couldn't sense his chakra, and Shino's bugs couldn't find him either" Sakura said

Tsunade sighed "I Know" she said "I am worried too, but" She couldn't speak anymore, she couldn't get her mind off that thing.

"But what, Lady Tsunade" Sakura asked.

Tsunade sighed "I think I have to tell you"

 **ANBU ROOT HQ, NARUTO'S CELL**

"Naruto Kun, Naruto Kun" A familiar voice called

Naruto opened his eyes, the guards were lying on the ground, the seals had been removed, and a familiar, unexpected face was standing in front of him.

"Hinata Hyuga" Naruto said

"Naruto Kun" Hinata said "I am here to rescue you"


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEY EVERYBODY, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I WAS HAVING A LITTLE PROBLEM WHILE WRITING AS I THOUGHT IT WASN'T GOING GOOD, BUT ANYWAYS, I WILL TRY TO POST THE LAST THREE CHAPTERS OF THE "RETURN TO HIDDEN LEAF" ARC BY THE END OF THIS MONTH, NO, THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE STORY, THE BLOODLUST PART IS JUST COMING, AND THINGS ARE GOING TO GET MORE DEADLY

SEE YOU SOON READERS!


	24. Return To Hidden Leaf Part2

**CHAPTER 22- RETURN TO HIDDEN LEAF PART TWO- BREAKOUT**

"Naruto Kun" Hinata said "I am here to rescue you"

"Why" Naruto said weakly, Hinata took something out of her pocket, a vial, uncorked it and poured it in Naruto's mouth.

Suddenly, Naruto felt as if he has been given a chakra boost, he stood up and looked at Hinata

"Why did you save me" Naruto asked

Hinata rolled her eyes and said "We have to go before they come back"

Naruto nodded, he agreed with Hinata, but how did she enter. He looked up and saw that one of the pipes had a hole in it, and they were large enough to fit Juugo, and he had his answer.

Hinata jumped back inside the pipe, Naruto followed her. After a little while, she jumped out of the pipe, and so did Naruto.

Naruto looked around, he was back here, in hidden leaf, the place he hated the most. Nothing had changed, this place was still the same.

"Come on, we have to go" Hinata said

She started to move, but Naruto didn't, Hinata turned and said "Don't worry, Naruto Kun, I am with you"

Naruto doesn't know why, but he followed her after that. She led him to an abandoned warehouse and gave him some clothes.

"Wait, whose clothes are these" Naruto asked

"Big Brother Neji"s" Hinata replied

Naruto glared at the Hyuga, why was she helping him. But he needed a disguise at the moment as Kurama was still weak. He changed into the clothes, and Hinata gave him a cap, a scarf and contact lenses.

"What are these for" he asked

"Disguise" she said

The cap was made of Black Wool, and the scarf was knitted of red material. The contact lenses looked like Hyuga Eyes.

"What now" He said

"Now" Hinata said "You are my cousin from a far away village, your name is…"

"Boruto Hyuga" she finished

"What" Naruto said "Who has a name like Boruto"

Hinata shrugged "You do"

As she started to walk away, Naruto grabbed her hand

"Why are you helping me" he asked

Hinata looked at him "Why did you save me"

Naruto didn't reply, he turned and started to leave when she yelled "Where are you going"

"Leaving the village" Naruto said

"You can live here, disguised as my cousin, I will tell Big Bro Neji about it" Hinata said.

"No" Naruto said "I don't belong here, I left this village years ago"

Hinata didn't reply, Naruto looked at her. Silence, until a certain someone's stomach grumbled from hunger.

Naruto turned to hide his embarrassment, his face burned. Hinata chuckled a bit

"At least eat something" she said

"I don't have money" he replied

"I do" Hinata said as she grabbed him and took him out of the warehouse. If someone had grabbed Naruto before, he would have broken all their bones, but with Hinata, he didn't feel that way.

Naruto didn't say anything, he didn't see where Hinata was taking him. Once or twice, he would gaze upon the village, seeing this place brought back old memories, bad old memories.

Naruto gritted his teeth, he wanted to crush this village, destroy it completely.

"We are here" Hinata said, as the two sat, Naruto knew this place, he used to eat here.

"Old Man Ichiraku, two ramens please" Hinata said as the old man nodded and began to make their ramens.

 **THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Tsunade was tensed, but also felt relieved to share this, it felt if a lot of burden has been removed from her shoulders.

'The Elder told Jiraiya a prophecy' she said 'His prophecies never go wrong'

'What was the prophecy, Milady' Sakura asked

'He said that there was someone that was keeping Naruto mortal' Tsunade said

'What is that supposed to mean' Lee wondered

'He said someone in Hidden Leaf is really precious to Naruto, and that's what was keeping him from becoming a monster' Tsunade said

'A bigger one than he is' Tenten asked, Tsunade nodded as Tenten shivered

'It is Hinata' Kiba said

'What' Sakura said

'Before the attack, Naruto stopped his lackey from killing Hinata and hurt him and healed her. Hinata loved Naruto, maybe the feeling is mutual' Shino said

'Then we have to protect Hinata' Shikamaru said

'But there is one other thing' Tsunade said

'What' Ino said

'The Elder said that the day Naruto becomes a monster is tonight' Tsunade said

At this, Neji looked at her, does this mean something is going to happen to Hinata,

'We have to find lady Hinata' Neji said 'I am going to protect her with my life'

 **ABANDONED WAREHOUSE**

Naruto had ran after eating his ramen, he couldn't come back to the village, sure, he loved Hinata, but after all he had done, he couldn't face her.

'Naruto Kun, wait' Hinata said as she jumped in front of him

'Leave Hinata' Naruto said 'I don't want to stay'

'Why not' Hinata said

'This village is nothing to me' Naruto said

Hinata walked towards him

'I don't want you to leave' Hinata said 'You are not a monster'

'You don't understand' Naruto said 'I have to leave'

'Exactly' A voice murmured from their back, Naruto turned to see the man, a bunch of root ninjas covered them

'You two are not leaving' Danzo said


	25. Return to Hidden Leaf Part3

**CHAPTER 23- RETURN TO HIDDEN LEAF PART 3- DANZO'S AMBITION**

As the one eyed ninja creeped out of the shadows, Naruto looked him right into the eye. As the rage boiled through him, he wanted to kill this bastard right now without showing mercy. He felt the kunai closing near his neck.

'Finally' Danzo said 'I will take you back to where you belong, Nine-Tails Vessel'

Naruto groaned,

 _Kurama, Naruto said, A power boost wouldn't hurt_

 _Just a minute, Kurama said_

Danzo walked towards Hinata, whose hands were cuffed. He picked up her chin and looked her into the face

'Hyuga Princess' Danzo said 'I shouldn't have underestimated you. When I found out a little pest had stuck in my hideout, I was awestruck, but more than that, fascinated that someone had the guts to do so, sneaking in the place of a man such as myself'

'Yes, a scum like you' Naruto spat, Danzo shot him a look

'I would have killed you right now' Danzo said 'But I need you alive, that is, until my plan is successful'

'What kind of plan, your Nine Tailed Soldiers' Naruto said

'Yes, that, but there is more to it' Danzo said 'More to my magnificent plan'

'Lady Tsunade won't be happy when she knows about this' Hinata said

Danzo grunted

'Your so-called Lady Tsunade doesn't have much more time, I fear' Danzo said 'Her days are numbered'

'What will you do, kill her' Hinata said, amused 'One punch from her and you will be somewhere at the end of the world, with broken ribs, and probably your other eye would be gone too'

'Oh really' Danzo spat 'You think Tsunade could stand against me'

'Totally' Hinata said

Danzo grunted again as he stepped towards her,

'You speak to much, "Princess"' Danzo said, as he pulled a kunai from his robes 'Let me shut that mouth of yours'

His kunai neared Hinata's face, as he was about to poke it in her mouth, Naruto heard a voice, and he was grateful

 _NOW, Kurama said_

Naruto was immediately cloaked into the Nine-Tails, he tossed the ninja holding him and rushed towards Danzo, he kicked the kunai out of his hand as it flew into his hand, he aimed at the Root holding Hinata hostage. It struck his eye as he gasped and released Hinata from his grip. She turned and kicked him in his crotch.

Danzo glared at Naruto as he slowly lowered his robe's sleeve, revealing a hand full of Sharingans. He removed the bandage and revealed another Sharingan.

Naruto looked at him, awestruck.

'What, but how' He asked

Danzo laughed

'Who do you think ordered Itachi Uchiha to kill his clan' he said 'The Uchihas were planning a Coup, and something had to be done. Itachi was wise, he understood, all it took to convince him was to spare his young brother'

'No' Sasuke said, as a surprised Danzo turned to see Tsunade, Team 7, 8 and 10 standing there.

'Tsunade' He grunted

Tsunade shot him a look 'We came here after sensing the outburst of Chakra, and guess what we found' she said.

Danzo cursed as he tried to trap Tsunade in a Genjutsu, before he could do anything, Tsunade leaped towards him and punched him. Neji and Tenten rushed towards Hinata and freed her from the cuffs. Sasuke dropped to his knees, shuddering at the horrific truth. Sakura stood by his side.

Danzo rose, his arm bleeding. He cursed and called more root ninjas, as they got into a brawl. Naruto and Tsunade took on Danzo.

'Show me how good you are at fighting, Gradma' Naruto said, as he dodged a punch from Danzo and kicked him.

'Whatever' Tsunade said, as she punched Danzo in the gut. He gasped as he backed away, Naruto took advantage of the situation and kicked him. As his fist was surrounded by electricity, he punched Danzo.

'Take that, Shithead' Naruto said, as he used Earth Kick on Danzo, followed by Tsunade grabbing his legs and tossing him away. She turned to Naruto

'You can return and become one of us' She said

'In your dreams' Naruto retorted

Tsunade rolled her eyes and turned. Danzo had taken advantage of the situation and uses Shisui's genjutsu on Tsunade. She dropped to her knees.

'Finally' Danzo said, as a black aura surrounded his hand, he aimed at Tsunade. Before he could do anything, Naruto leaped forward and used Rasengan. Danzo coughed blood as he crashed into the wall of the abandon shelter. Naruto jumped and stepped on top of him.

'Not so great now, huh' he taunted

Instead of cursing, Danzo laughed. Naruto looked at him, confused. In the moment, Danzo appeared behind him and kicked him.

'How' Naruto said, as the "Danzo" he had stepped on disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'You think I never found out a way to make a more realistic Shadow Clone' Danzo said, as he grabbed Naruto by the head and kicked him, followed by some earth style techniques. Naruto's nose was broken, same for his left hand. As he groaned, Danzo kicked him once again.

Naruto backed, as Kurama's chakra shielded him. Danzo laughed, Naruto saw from the corner of his eye that Tenten and Neji were standing beside Tsunade. Lee had jumped in front of him and started fighting Danzo, but was defeated quickly. As Naruto got on his feet, he could feel his chakra draining.

He looked at his broken arm and was surprised to see a seal on it. Danzo might have planted it there when he kicked him. He pulled the seal off, but at the same moment Kurama's chakra whizzed away. Kiba came flying in his direction and collided with him.

As Naruto pushed a knocked off Kiba off him, he took support of the wall and sat. He saw Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Shino defeated. Tsunade and Lee were still in the Genjutsu, Sasuke was still sulking. Danzo looked towards him and broke into a crooked grin.

'Not so great now, huh' Danzo taunted, as he raised his arm and black aura surrounded it. Naruto closed his eyes, was this the end.

As Danzo shot, A figure jumped in front of him, shielding him. Naruto yelled 'NOOOOOOO' as the beam pierced Hinata's heart.


	26. Return To Hidden Leaf Part4

**CHAPTER 24-RETURN TO HIDDEN LEAF PART 4- MONSTER**

Time stopped, Naruto watched helplessly as Hinata's lifeless body dropped to the ground. He could hear his heart shattering in a million pieces, he heard many voices at the same time. He wanted to collapse on the ground and cry, he wanted to destroy Danzo, decapitate him limb by limb. But most of all, he remembered.

There he was, back at age 5, sitting at the sidewalk in the middle of a downpour, after being beaten by some fellow kids, his shorts torn, his shirt muddy, his face beaten up, his hands and legs bleeding. The adults ignored his cries and walked ahead. He stared at his reflection in the muddy water. Then he heard the sound of a splash, he reacted quickly and hid in the corner, limping while walking. He was afraid that those kids are back to beat him with their bats. But the hit never came, he turned slowly, as the sun was visible again through the rainy clouds.

There she was, tiny hair, white eyes with a look of concern in them, a woman resembling her standing behind her, looking uncomfortable at the sight of the beaten up kid, maybe her mother. Hinata walked towards him and offered him a hand, Naruto shivered, afraid of what would happen, but something inside him reacted. He quickly took her hand and got up. She smiled, and he felt as if all the sorrows in the world had ended.

Then again, one year later, hiding behind the tree, watching Hinata cry alongside her younger sister as they buried her mother's body. He wanted to be with her and comfort her, but he was afraid that her father wouldn't allow him to come near his daughter.

Then in the academy, the joy he felt when he realized that he and Hinata were in the same class. He sat next to her, and they had chatted occasionally. He remembered how the other kids reacted to her talking to him, as if it was the biggest crime. How he felt anxious when Sasuke came along and became every girl's dream husband, how he felt that Hinata had fallen for him to. He remember feeling relived when Hinata entered the class with short hair after the rumor of Sasuke having a thing for girls with long hair, which clearly gave the message, she wasn't interested in him.

He remembered feeling disappointed when he found out he wasn't in the same team as her. He remembered feeling worried when Neji injured her severely. He remembers sneaking into the Hospital and using Kurama's chakra to help her condition improve. He remembers when he felt concerned at learning that Juugo had found her, he remembers feeling angry when he hurt her. He remembers the slight ray of hope he got when he looked at her when she came to his rescue. But apart from all this, he was never able to confess.

As her lifeless body touched the ground, it was the only sound he could hear. For years he has been treated ill because he was the vessel for the nine-tailed beast. But at this moment, all he could feel was the monster inside him taking over, the mortal half dying, and he could only hear one voice

"They do not deserve to live"

As Anger overcame Sorrow, Naruto merged with Kurama. His eyes glowed, his teeth turned into fangs, his nails into claws, his whole body turned slight orange, chakra tails behind him. He was now one with the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, they both felt the same thing now.

The Hate towards this World

He looked straight into Danzo's eyes, who had this smug look. As he leaped forward, Danzo did too. Evading his beam, Naruto sank his claws into Danzo's chest, who gasped

'You will pay" Naruto said to him, as he pulled out his claws. Danzo clutched his chest and coughed blood. Naruto kicked him in the shin, got a hold of his head and dragged him around and tossed him towards the warehouse. As Danzo tried to trap him in the Genjutsu, Naruto pulled his Sharingan Eye out.

'Gahhhhhhhhhhhh' Danzo yelled in pain, as Naruto used Chakra Sphere to hide the eye. Danzo cursed under his breath and jumped towards Naruto who grabbed his arm and broke it, Danzo dropped to his feet as Naruto kicked him. Danzo crashed with the wall, Naruto leaped and slapped him with his tail.

Danzo cursed, but now, he had fear in his eyes. Naruto walked towards him, grabbed his Sharingan hand and planted his claws in them, Danzo shrieked in pain as Naruto decapitated the Sharingan Arm. Danzo backed away, Naruto's eyes glowed in rage. Danzo tore his robes, revealing a seal, he laughed.

'Naruto' Kurama said 'That is a Reverse Four Symbol Seal, you have to remove it, right now, or when Danzo dies you will be trapped inside his corpse'

Naruto gritted his teeth, he placed his hand on the seal, as Danzo laughed

'It won't work' he said

Naruto ignored his attempts and concentrated on it. His hand glowed a bright shade of orange and the seal disappeared.

'How' Danzo said, as Naruto smiled coldly

'Chakra Sphere' He said simply,

Danzo whimpered as Naruto grabbed his head and the man himself disappeared in bright orange light. He turned to see Neji standing in his way.

'She died for you' he said 'Do some good with this chance'

'Oh I will' Naruto said, as he moved closer to Neji 'I will exterminate you all, I will free this world from you people, the ones who poison it'

Neji reacted quickly, and so did Naruto. He caught his arm in Mid Position and broke it. Neji gasped and fell to his knees. He walked towards Tsunade and Lee, as Tenten backed away in fear and snapped his fingers. Instantly, the two snapped out of the Genjutsu, Tsunade looked at Naruto, horrified.

'No' She muttered and backed away, looking at the demon in front of her

'Tell your fellow kages' Naruto said, crouching on his knees to be face to face with her 'That the days of them and their people are numbered, one by one, everyone dies'

Naruto got up to see his comrades heading his way, Karin may have sensed the humongous rise in his chakra. They stopped and gasped

'Naruto Kun' Karin said 'What happened to you'

'Looking Wild' Suigetsu said, earning a glare from Karin.

Naruto sneered

'Let's go' Naruto said 'We have got a world to clean'

The Leaf Ninjas watched helplessly as he and his comrades disappeared into the black of the night.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Tsunade sat in her office, concerned. She had failed to save Hinata, she had failed to save Hidden Leaf, she had failed to save Naruto. As she thought of the warning, she felt bitter. This meant that if she had to, she will have to kill Naruto, something she had stopped the people from doing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone running, the door burst open and Shizune was standing there.

'Milady' she said, alarmed 'You need to see this'

'What happened'

'Just come'

Tsunade followed her. They arrived at the Village's gate, where a crowd of people were standing. Pushing them aside, she saw it.

Danzo's corpse was sitting on the gate. His other eyes had been decapitated, along with his hands and legs, and there were sword marks all over his body, his neck had a line, proof of strangling. A kunai was pinned at the position on his chest where the heart would be.

'Lady Hokage, what is the meaning of this' A man asked,

Tsunade turned, she had to tell them

 **LATER THAT DAY**

Tsunade was in her office again, the people panicked after realizing what Naruto had said, but many were ready to go and kill him, they had always treated him as a monster.

As the door opened again, a medic rushed inside, holding the kunai in a towel.

'Lady Hokage' She said, her hands trembling 'I was cleaning this, and you have to see this'

She placed the kunai at her desk, Tsunade picked it up and realized something was written of it.

 _Your Time is Coming_

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++TIMESKIP+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Naruto sat with the others, Karin looked at him, concerned. She was afraid of him now.

'What's the plan' Suigetsu said 'I mean, I know the plan, but what step at this time'

'We retrieve the swords' Naruto said 'and Destroy Akatsuki, I have heard they collect tailed beasts, they will come after me'

'But' he said, as an eye appeared in his hand, he turned to Karin

'Implant this in my eye' He said

* * *

 _HEY READERS,_

 _SO, THIS IS THE END OF THE RETURN TO HIDDEN LEAF ARC_

 _COMING NEXT, THE AKATSUKI EXTERMINATION MISSION ARC._


	27. The Akatsuki Extermination Mission Part1

**CHAPTER 25- THE AKATSUKI EXTERMINATION MISSION PART 1- DEIDARA AND SASORI**

 **VILLAGE HIDDEN BY WHIRLING TIDES**

The former cloud Shinobi tries to hide under the rubble. His greatest fears had come true, he always worried about what would happen when Naruto Uzumaki realized that he was loyal to Orochimaru even after his capture, and how he gave Danzo the way of entering the village, thinking that he will take care of him. Clutching the backpack with Orochimaru's most important scrolls and notes, the ones he had hidden. He glances at his back, no one is here yet. He quickly forms a seal and transforms into a snake, and then slithers into the rubble.

As the nearest pole explodes, the man feels willies even in the reptile form. He could hear footsteps of the boy who had defeated and killed Orochimaru and Danzo, and was the former ruler of Hidden Cloud before its destruction. He tries his best to stay still.

Naruto scans the surroundings, a scar mark over his right eye, the one he had ordered Karin to implant Shisui Uchiha's Sharingan. As he scans the rubble, he sees a faint signature of chakra. He digs his claws deep in the rubble and clutches the slimy body of the snake, which he pulls out by force. There is a poof and the snake turns back into the man, who glares at him. Naruto gives him the cold look and extends his hand, signaling the man to give over the backpack. The shinobi protectively hides the backpack behind his back.

'Over my dead body' said the Cloud Shinobi

Naruto sighs

'Your wish' said Naruto, as he jumps towards the man, who pulls out a kunai. Using his claws, he slashes the man's arm, who whimpers in pain and drops the kunai, and stabs him in the chest. The Shinobi coughs blood, before dropping dead. Naruto turns and signals Juugo to pick up the body and retrieve the backpack. Juugo nods and proceeds to do so.

Naruto turns only to see Karin feeling uncomfortable being here, sure, this place was her home before it was destroyed, but she was also slight afraid of him now. Suigetsu is sitting on one of the collapsed pillars, looking bored.

'When are we going after Shark Man' complained Suigetsu

'After a few errands' said Naruto, as Juugo walked towards him carrying the backpack. Naruto took it from him and examined the scrolls and notes and their titles.

 _THE SECRETS BARRIERS OF HIDDEN CLOUD_

 _IMPURE WORLD RESURRECTION_

 _ANIMAL TRANSFORMATION TECHNIQUE_

 _BODY TRANSFER TECHNIQUE_

 _AKATSUKI MEMBERS INFO._

Naruto grins and pulls out the notebook. He opens it to find detailed information on all the current Akatsuki members. Damn that snake, spying on the Akatsuki even after leaving them. He hands the notebook to Karin

'So, let's go now, shall we' Suigetsu said happily

'Not now' Naruto said, as he ruffled through the backpack, he had heard Kabuto talk about this scroll when he was alive, but Naruto never found it, because Orochimaru gave these to this Shinobi. He pulls out the map of the Ninja World, and smiles

'What are we going to do with that' Juugo asks

'Wait and watch' Naruto says, he traces his finger at the side of the map and says 'Akatsuki'

Suddenly, eight spots appear on the map. The others are awestruck by this.

'Orochimaru used this to keep track of his enemies' Naruto said 'It is made with some forgotten forbidden technique and is the last. This is how he knew when the Kazekage was going to leave, and when I was arriving. This Shinobi also found out about our arrival through this'

'And now we are going to use this to our advantage' Karin said

'Yes' Naruto said, as he examined the map 'The nearest ones are Deidara and Sasori, in the land of the moon' , said Naruto, as Karin goes at their pages.

'They are teammates' she said 'Deidara is from Hidden Rock. He was in the Explosion Corps, it seems he has the Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai, and was a pupil under the current Tsuchikage. He defected from the village a little over 3 years ago, and it seems he used to work for money, bombing places. This is how he caught the attention of Akatsuki, and was recruited. It seems Itachi defeated him, and he hates him and the Sharingan,' she looked up 'I don't think he will like you now that you have one of your own'

'Doesn't matter' said Naruto 'Continue'

'Hmm, a side note, it seems he used a forbidden technique to grow mouths on his hands and a stitched one on his chest to help him with Explosion Release, gross' Karin said 'And when he devours his own clay, he becomes a suicide bomb and can destroy anything within a large radius.'

'And Sasori is a former shinobi of Hidden Sand, he masters in puppets, and it seems his body itself is a puppet, except for the heart, which is under a seal. Even though he is in late 30's,he will look like a teenager. Oh, and he was also Orochimaru's partner for some time, but he stays in a puppet armor, with poison needles in the left arm. The only way to defeat him is by destroying the heart, the only human part of his.'

Naruto smiles, taking a glance at his claws.

'Time to go hunting' said Naruto in the cold voice

 **VILLAGE HIDDEN UNDER THE MOON, LAND OF THE MOON**

The village was quiet as usual. As the night time approached, the people gathered in front of the shrine, with the seal of moon on it. The Villagers bow, then the Grand Priest gets up, picks up a pot with water from the Waterfall of the Moon, and bowed in front of the shrine. As the Priest slowly poured the water on the shrine, the people began to pray

'Oh Lady Kaguya, The Rabbit Goddess, Mother of Chakra, Patron of our Village, save us from all the dangers, protect your children of the village' they recited. As the light of the moon shone over, two figures stood on the mountains, glancing at the sight.

'Why are we here again' asked Sasori

'This darn place' said Deidara, as he tapped the scope to get a better look 'Seems like they are hiding some kind of secret jutsu, Pain gave me the permission to bomb the place after we retrieve that'

'What if they put up a fight' said Sasori

'They were never the best, from what I heard. They don't go in any wars, they just pray to Kaguya to protect them, as they say she was the patron of this place' said Sasori 'Not that it works, the village suffers in every war. But they are just like Hidan, they don't stop believing, no matter how stupid it looks'

'Compared to Hidan's methods, they seem quite genuine' commented Sasori

Deidara grinned as he scanned the perimeter. Pain said that the scroll will be in the shrine, all he needed was a good shot, maybe he should target the Priest's head. It would be amusing to see him explode.

'Target the other side' said Sasori 'Send some of your explosive clones', as he disappeared to retrieve the scroll

Deidara frowned

'You don't get to boss me around' muttered Deidara, as he turned his sight on the western side of the village. Raising his hand, a bunch of his explosive birds flew towards the houses, and then KA-BOOM, the place disappeared in smoke. The villagers panicked and ran towards the mountains, as Deidara blew up some rocks, causing a landslide. He enjoyed seeing panic in people's eyes.

'Seems like you are having fun' said Naruto, as he appeared before him. Deidara turned to face the speaker, and was amused at his sight.

'I have seen your face on the papers' said Deidara 'You are quite famous'

'Oh, am I' said Naruto 'I cannot exactly go to a shop and ask for a paper, but I do have something that you will find more amusing'

He activated the Sharingan eye, and this sight, Deidara gritted his teeth.

'Brings back bad memories, doesn't it' said Naruto,

'I will enjoy seeing you explode, Pain will be delighted to find the Nine-Tails under his feet, along with the others you took, after all, Art is an explosion' said Deidara, as he threw a clay bomb at Naruto, he gripped it and threw it away, only to be tackled by an explosive bird. He teleported before the bird could blow his head off. Concentrating all his chakra in his hand, he used Rasengan, knocking Deidara backwards, who coughed blood.

'You think it's over' said Deidara, as Naruto slashed and cut Deidara's arm. He expected him to cry in pain, instead, Deidara just laughed as his face began to disfigure, uh-oh, it was a clone. Deidara might have made one when Naruto teleported. As he felt an immerse heat, he turned to see that the hand he cut off was going to explode, along with the body. Naruto jumped back as the clone exploded, knocking him off his feet. The real Deidara jumped from behind and stabbed him with a kunai. He bit his lip

'I will take you to boss now, so Goodnight' Deidara said, as he was ready to knock out Naruto, he grabbed his hand and judo flipped him. Deidara gasped, as Naruto's eyes glowed.

'Now, it will be over' said Naruto

 **THE VILLAGE, NEAR THE SHRINE**

As the people panicked, the Grand Priest hurried towards the shrine. He picked up the box, and safely hid it under his robes. As he was heading to join the crowd, something came in front of him, something unusual. Wearing a straw hat and robes with red clouds stitched on them. This was no face of a man, it was a hollow face. He had heard rumor of a man like this one.

'Sasori of the Red Sand' The Grand Priest said, trembling, as one of the poison needles shot out of the puppet and into the priest's heart.

'Goodnight' Sasori said, as the Grand Priest collapsed. He pulled out the box from his robes, and turned to return when a figure appeared in front of him.

'You aren't leaving' Juugo said, as he activated his cursed seal and went all insane. Sasori tried to poison him, but Juugo grabbed the puppet arm and ripped it apart. Slowly, he ripped apart the armor Sasori was wearing and pulled out the real body. Red hair, bare-chested, with torso stitched. Wearing nothing but red pants. Sasori of the Red Sand looked at the abomination in front of him

'One of Orochimaru's experiments' Sasori guessed, Juugo growled and proceeded to rip his head.

'Woah, easy there big guy' Suigetsu said as he picked up the scroll, wondering what it is. Noticing a poisonous needle pointing out from the broken arm, he pulled it out carefully, trying his best not to get poisoned.

'Let's give him a taste of his own medicine, or poison in this case' said Suigetsu, as he stabbed the needle into the only human part, the Heart. Sasori gasped and made gagging noises and kicked, before his head slumped over. Juugo growled as he ripped apart the head.

'Oh boy' Suigetsu said 'Let's go now'

Juugo looked at him, as the two walked through the portal.

 **THE MOUNTAINS, NARUTO VS DEIDARA**

Deidara shrieked in pain as Naruto ripped his left hand and stabbed him in the hand, and broke both of his legs. Naruto ripped off the Akatsuki cloak, which revealed a stitched mouth on his bare-chest.

 _Kurama, said Naruto, copy the chakra signatures_

 _On it, Kurama said_

Naruto smiled as the nine tailed fox examined the seal. He could use something like this in the future. As Suigetsu and Juugo appeared out of the portal and Karin walked towards them, they heard footsteps. A priest rushed towards them

'You must be the angels' he said, dropping to his knees 'Oh, Angels sent by Lady Kaguya, protect our people'

Naruto gritted his teeth, and threw a kunai at the priest, who looked alarm and tried to get out of the way as the kunai pierced his heart. The priest's body slumped and fell down the mountain.

'Angels' Naruto muttered 'That guy picked up the wrong people' then he turned to Deidara

'Goodnight' He said, as he opened the stitched mouth. He pulled up some of the explosive clay and stuffs it in Deidara's mouth and forces him to swallow it. As Deidara pales, Naruto drags the body towards the edge of the cliff.

'Art is an explosion, that's what you said right' said Naruto, grinning 'Time to go Ka-Boom, Deidara'

He released Deidara, and kicked him in the chest. Deidara fell of the cliff, as he began to steam, Naruto turned to the others.

'Stay close' he said, as Kurama's Chakra Form appeared, which was later protected by Shishui's susanoo. He had found a way to combine the two. The Nine Tailed Fox rose to the skies, and Naruto smiled as the whole village disappeared in the explosion.

'What you got there' asked Karin, as she pointed at the scroll Suigetsu was carrying

'Oh, it's what those two were after' said Suigestsu

'Really' said Naruto, as he took the scroll from him. He read the title

 _The Rabbit Goddess, our Savior._

'Just some kind of myth' said Naruto 'Maybe Pain is turning to Kaguya-ism'

'Or maybe It's more than that' Karin said 'The Akatsuki collects Tailed Beasts, what if it has something to do with it'

 **UCHIHA'S RESIDENCE, HIDDEN LEAF**

Sasuke tossed and turned in the bunk. He couldn't stop thinking about what Danzo said, images of that day kept flashing in front of him. He remembered seeing Itachi cry. He did care, for all these years, Sasuke hated his brother, but now that he was innocent, then who was this hatred for.


End file.
